


SSWB

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: 现代AU以D.A.N.乐队的SSWB命名的乐队paro
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Niccolò Machiavelli
Kudos: 1





	1. Disc1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU  
> 以D.A.N.乐队的SSWB命名的乐队paro

Intro. 狂热柏油路上的海市蜃楼

“接着。”

艾吉奥随手抛出一听冰啤酒，锡罐表面凝聚的水珠也随之飞出，它在炙热的空气中划过一道冰凉的曲线。

他几乎是面无表情地接住了它，然后紧握住那个易拉罐，抬眼看着靠在那辆红色保时捷车门上的艾吉奥。

“少点虚伪。”艾吉奥漫不经心地说着将自己手里的另一罐打开，冰凉的小麦发酵液洒脱下肚，是炎热夏日的好解药。

“我虚伪吗？我以为我算是个很实际的人。”推了推眼镜的动作暴露出他的一丝不自在，他将目光移开，打开了啤酒罐微微呷了一口。

“是，大部分时候你很实际，但……”艾吉奥欲言又止，晃了晃脑袋，他笑着，又微微皱眉，继续喝着自己的那听啤酒。他思索过后换了原本想说的话，他说：“但我也挺虚伪的。”

好热。整个人都仿佛要化掉一样。热空气似乎烘烤着一切，在艾吉奥眼里，对面的人已经变得像是个扭曲的虚影一般。

如果能够回溯时间，艾吉奥会放任一切变成这样吗？这个想法只在他脑海里晃过了一瞬就被他处决了，他从来更习惯去向前看而不是去后悔。于是在他脑袋里取代那份“如果”而持续运转下去的，是他们第一次见面时的样子，愚蠢又狡猾。

01.残忍的情诗

在那个同样热得让人近乎绝望的日子里，他坐在艾吉奥的对面，将自己的名字写在纸上递给他。

“尼科洛•马基雅维利？这名字是认真的吗？”艾吉奥忍不住吐槽，质疑着眼前的人。如果这不是假名，又有谁会取个历史人物的名字？那个文艺复兴时期佛罗伦萨政治家的名字出现在21世纪摇滚乐队的工作室里实在是会让人产生一些时空错乱的迷幻感。

对面的人摊了摊手，似乎没什么情绪地说：“这是真名，叫我尼科洛就可以。”

艾吉奥自觉有些失礼地咳嗽了一声，起身取来两听冰啤酒，自然地分给马基雅维利一瓶。

“抱歉，我白天不喝酒。”

“拜托，这只是啤酒。”艾吉奥将这句话吞进肚子里，再次怀疑自己是不是找错了人。马基雅维利坚决的眼神让他只好又起身将其中一瓶又放回冰箱，他暗自想这个家伙绝对不会是个好相处的人。

但总的来说艾吉奥没得选，而且他承认马基雅维利作词也真的有一手。

最开始的时候是怎么来着？他们在一个迷幻摇滚乐论坛上认识的对方，马基雅维利顶着一个叫做"Sloop"的ID名在他乐队新曲的帖子下对做了些评价。

“新曲加入一些电子乐风格很有想法，新尝试是有用的，但是副歌部分给我的感觉有些老套。”

“真苛刻。”艾吉奥心想，副歌部分明明是他费尽心思写的最得意的那部分了，但他心底里又承认自己不太擅长电子乐。他私信回复了这艘有趣的小帆船，两人就此讨论了起来。你来我往聊了一些之后，艾吉奥随口吐槽自己写的词太烂。

“我可以试一试。”这条信息蹦出来时，艾吉奥尴尬了片刻。他犹豫了一下之后换了认真的态度告诉对方说：“那你试着给我们最新的歌重新填个词，我会考虑的。”

单桅帆船向他要了邮箱地址，但没等艾吉奥从电脑面前离开，他的邮箱就响起了提示音。不过最令他惊讶的不是Sloop的动作迅速和疑似的早有准备，而是他的确写的不错。

艾吉奥不是很擅长写词，向来都是胡乱拼凑和强行押韵，反正他也不那么在乎，对他来说曲子才是精髓。但粗粗浏览了Sloop发来的歌词之后，艾吉奥不禁吹了个口哨，那比他自己绞尽脑汁填的词要好上不少，用艾吉奥后来的话来说就是够风骚、有文化、有内涵、辞藻绚丽而且贴合他的曲子。他又多看了几遍，确信这个人绝对是个人才。于是他们就歌词问题又讨论了很多。最后艾吉奥同意与他先见个面。

但艾吉奥没想到网络对面的Sloop是个带着眼镜、文文雅雅的哲学系大学生，规矩的着装和他写的词一点都不搭，名字还撞上了个伟大的历史人物，这看起来与摇滚乐队好像有些难以兼容。

“你有成年吗？”艾吉奥抱着负责任的态度有些不放心地问，毕竟圈子里什么人都会有，他可不想发生因为“带坏”了这个看起来乖乖巧巧的学生而被对方家长找上门来这种事。

“当然，我可以为我自己负责。”

“那么……马基亚……”他正想着这名字实在好别扭。

“叫我尼科洛就好。”他再次重复。

“好的……尼科洛，请叫我艾吉奥，艾吉奥•奥迪托雷……你应该知道我是主唱也是负责人。不过我好奇你想加入我们的原因……我可以问吗？”艾吉奥边说着边替他倒了杯水，还贴心地从冰箱冷藏层的模具里扣出几块冰块放进去递给尼科洛。

“当然可以，噢，谢谢。”尼科洛接过冰水说：“我加入你们是因为你们适合我。”

“适合？”

“对，因为我一直想为摇滚乐队写词，但太好的乐队早就成型，他们不会要我，重头组建的话我身边也没有适合的人。另外我还得上学，不能到外地也不想通过网络沟通。在本市里筛选一下也就差不多是你们了，说是“你们”其实不太对，因为现在不是正式成员只有你一个人了吗？”对方语调平缓，却狠狠戳中了艾吉奥的痛处。

混蛋，真是有话直说。艾吉奥想着。他自己的乐队确实只是个没混出头的十八流小乐队，连演出都要去同各个酒吧争取，上live house 正儿八经地表演也许是八百年以后的事。而且要不是靠着艾吉奥自己家里的经济支持，他们早就该解散了。艾吉奥意识到：所以到头来原来自己才是被挑选的那一个，状况还被对方摸的一清二楚。尼科洛绝对是在论坛上故意引起他的注意的，那么这整件事就是个圈套。他突然有种被算计了的不爽的感觉。

“顺便提一下，乐队名字还挺奇怪的。”尼科洛说。

“Assassins' Creed 我觉得挺好的，我原本还想取Roma Brotherhood呢！”艾吉奥大声说到。

“哦……那个听起来更奇怪，好像什么黑手党之类的。”尼科洛喝了口冰水，随口说到。

“黑手党才不会取这种名字。”艾吉奥心想。他一直很满意自己取的名字，尼科洛似乎总是对他最满意的部分有意见。他没好气地转移话题说：“你什么时候有空？我们需要规律性地会面。”

“周三下午和周日一整天……这么说你接受我加入了？”

“没错……所以拜托你每周三下午到这边来一趟吧。顺便问一下你会任何乐器吗？你也知道我们现在很缺人。”他故意强调了“我们”这个词。

“沙锤？”

“……你是认真的吗？”艾吉奥真的开始感到有些生气了。

尼科洛笑了笑马上说：“还有钢琴。”

“亮一手？”艾吉奥忍住不去生气，他向来对别人的容忍度很高，但今天不知为何总是有点上火。

获得允许之后，尼科洛在客厅里的电子琴面前坐下，他微笑着看了艾吉奥一眼，然后开始弹奏德彪西的月光。

艾吉奥的错觉里（反正他认为那是错觉），在尼科洛的弹奏下，那把廉价的二手电子琴的音色比往常更接近于真的钢琴。而且曲子本就有种清脆凉爽的感觉，空气里仿佛吹起一阵微风。

尼科洛一曲弹罢，艾吉奥有些赞赏地点点头说：“还不错，但这曲子太正统了，有没有那种……呃……随意点的？摇滚的?迷幻的？”

于是尼科洛又随手弹奏出几段旋律，直到艾吉奥满意地点点头。

“还不错，你能顶替一段时间键盘手吗？这样我就不用老是请外援了。”

“当然可以。”

艾吉奥思索片刻说：“那你可能需要每天都到这里来，每天至少两个小时，我创立这个乐队可不是只为了玩玩而已，你可以坚持下来吗？”

尼科洛点点头说：“我每天晚上都有空。”

艾吉奥突然心想这家伙是不是连时间都算计好了，又不由得感到一阵不适。

“我会让你感到你需要我的。”尼科洛端坐在琴凳上微笑着说。

02.暴怒的鼓手

艾吉奥缩在沙发里不想动，当他连着通宵了两天同尼科洛打磨新曲之后，他累得大睡了一觉，但是醒过来之后脑袋还是昏昏沉沉地。

他只记得躺下的时候天刚刚蒙蒙亮，可现在外面的天色同他刚躺下几乎是一样的深蓝色。看了时间之后他才意识到自己是从早晨睡过了黄昏。

工作室在一家药店的上面，上了黑色油漆的铁架楼梯从地面直通二楼的工作室门口。一阵有节奏的脚步声此时在楼梯上咚咚响起，在工作室的白色木门被敲响之前，艾吉奥就从柔软的沙发上挣扎起来光着脚走去将门打开了。

“晚上好啊，政治家先生。”艾吉奥揉着眼睛勉强微笑着说，网络那头同他一起工作了快整整两天的尼科洛现在看起来也不太精神，尼科洛点头回应了他的问候和调侃。艾吉奥自己还没好好梳洗，头发胡乱地散落在肩头，他从沙发下面捡起自己的红色发带，随意地束起头发，然后将屋里的灯打开。

尼科洛将一份打包好的食物放到茶几上，随口说了句这是给你的。他环顾了经历“恶战”后乱得一塌糊涂的工作室说：“艾吉奥，下周live house的人要来看。”

“我知道……所以我们才通宵来修这首新曲。”

“我的意思是说我们得收拾……”

“咦？这是你替我带的吗？”艾吉奥闻到了食物的香味，饿觉也不由得爬上了胃。

“是的，我猜你大概没吃晚饭，饿了就先去吃吧。”尼科洛说着，自己开始动手整理起工作室。

尼科洛突如其来的贴心让艾吉奥感到有些温暖，但又给他一种不小心滚到地毯下面的弹珠猝不及防地硌到脚的感觉。他有些不好意思地说：“你先放一放，工作室我会整理的，我们得先谈一下歌词的事。”

“我可以一边整理一边谈，而且词我已经写好了，你可以一会儿再看。”他将桌子上一堆被艾吉奥喝空了的啤酒罐子丢进垃圾桶，它们蹭在一起发出了稀里哗啦的声音。

艾吉奥惊讶于尼科洛的高效，他说：“你还没跟我提过填词的事，你已经完成了？”

“但你在忙着修改曲子不是吗？我们赶时间。”

“好吧。”虽然说没有事先商量让艾吉奥有些不快，但以过去几次经历来说，他相信尼科洛的词不会让他失望。他打开两个饭盒，一个盒子里是巴西黑豆配米饭，还加了双份的炸鸡，另一个里则是满满的蔬菜沙拉，他心想这还不赖，算是他喜欢的口味，于是决心还是先吃晚饭再办事。

“你刚来的时候我没想到你还能对写曲子帮上忙的。”

尼科洛笑了，他说：“那么现在呢？是不是觉得并不亏？”

“你是说会填词的免费键盘手帮我作曲还附赠晚饭吗？”艾吉奥开玩笑地回答着。

“噢，还带打扫卫生……话说你到底是怎么把这里搞成这样的？”尼科洛的话语里带着一丝嫌弃。

“唔……呃，抱歉，因为我就住在这里，然后这两天比较忙乱……”

“住这里？睡在沙发上？”尼科洛看着艾吉奥坐在胡乱堆了毯子和枕头的沙发上吃饭。他知道艾吉奥是休了学在搞乐队这事，又感叹说：“你的家人真的对你很宽松。”

工作室的木门突然重重地响起。

艾吉奥丢下食物，再次赤脚走去开门。

他刚门一开，尼科洛就听到外面就传来一个粗犷男声大声说：“晚上好！艾吉奥！我他妈的都等不及要跟你合奏新歌了！”

“晚上好啊巴特洛梅奥噢噢噢噢……”

尼科洛看到门口那个高出艾吉奥一个头的粗壮男人结结实实地给了他一个拥抱，他一瞬间觉得艾吉奥可能会被那人纹满了纹身的双臂给扣死在怀里。

“那么这位就是我们的新键盘手咯？”巴特罗密欧说着走了过来，尼科洛表面镇定，内心却拼命祈祷他不要也给自己来一个熊抱。还好，这个一副赌场打手模样的热情男人只是拍了拍他的肩膀以表示友好。

“你好，现在是我在负责键盘，那么你就是艾吉奥说的鼓手咯？”

巴特洛梅奥•达维亚诺大笑，他回答说：“没错！”

艾吉奥为两人介绍了彼此：“这是尼科洛。这是巴特洛梅奥，他是个很有活力的人，他们这些鼓手向来活力四射。”艾吉奥对尼科洛说。

“……原来那个狗娘养的乐队背着我偷偷找了新人，还好我认识艾吉奥，他好心地邀请我来加入。来吧，我们一起锤爆他们的狗头！”巴特罗密欧说着就从自己的背包里拿出自用的鼓槌，尼科洛感受到了艾吉奥所谓的“活力四射”。

“你可以等我先吃完饭吗？冰箱里有啤酒和果汁，随便拿吧。”艾吉奥说。

“好吧。”巴特洛梅奥只好收起鼓棒，然后并不客气地往屋里走去。

趁着巴特洛梅奥去拿喝的，尼科洛偷偷问艾吉奥说这人真的没问题吗？

艾吉奥笑着小声说怎么了你害怕了？你放心他并不会把你给绑架了卖了什么的。

“我怕什么？我只是问你他作为鼓手靠谱不靠谱？”

“当然靠谱，我找的人怎么不靠谱？巴特就是脾气有点暴，他是个热情洋溢的人，而且他其实人挺好的，至起码我知道他对他女朋友非常好。”

“女朋友？”

“怎么？是不是没想到啊？而且还是个美丽聪明的姑娘呢。”

尼科洛笑笑说：“我猜他被之前乐队排挤出来的原因就是他的性格？”艾吉奥只是咧嘴笑却没回答，然后尼科洛看到巴特洛梅奥回来了，便安静转头继续打理工作室。

艾吉奥迅速解决完晚饭，要来了尼科洛写的词，但看上一会儿后他捏着那两张纸说：“尼科洛，答应我，下次不管时间有多紧，我都希望你写的时候能同我讨论一下。”

“我写的不好吗？”尼科洛问，却没表现出任何失望。

“不……你写的很好，跟往常一样，我觉得非常好。”

“那么我想我大概没必要浪费这个时间，如果有不妥我们可以写好之后再来讨论。”

“虽然我主要负责曲子，你负责歌词，但我们是在创作一整首歌，我希望词和曲的关系不要分离。”

尼科洛若有所思地想了想说：“你说的话很矛盾，你觉得我写的没有太大问题，却又希望我以浪费时间为代价来改变做法，这没有意义……但既然你这么要求，那我会那么做的。”

艾吉奥点点头说：“谢谢。你会理解这其中的好处的。”

“希望如此。”

一阵急躁的鼓点终结了两人的对话。“那么我们可以开始了吗？”巴特洛梅奥已经按耐不住地坐到了架子鼓面前摆弄着他最爱的这个乐器了。

“来吧！”艾吉奥说着将自己的贝斯也搬了出来。

三个人同时在工作室活动使得这里比往常热闹不少，艾吉奥有些心潮澎湃，今晚他们就可以进行新曲的第一次排练。

03\. 燃烧的雨

“那听起来很酷。”女孩微笑着，随着音乐节奏轻轻摇晃，她同艾吉奥碰了下杯后将自己玻璃杯里最后一些啤酒一饮而尽。

“如果你有兴趣的话我可以带你去我们的工作室看看。”艾吉奥靠在酒吧老旧的砖墙上有意无意地说着，两人刚才对台上的乐队讨论了一番，看到她如此感兴趣的样子，艾吉奥便假装不经意地透露自己也是某个乐队成员的事实。

“这算是约会的邀请吗？”她笑着问到。艾吉奥觉得她的笑非常迷人，看起来像是个大方自信的女孩儿。

“甜心，如果你说是的话那就是。”他微笑着低头对她说。

她笑声出来，她说你这是在将责任推给我，如果我们相处不来的话那么你会说我可没说是在约会，我们只是普通朋友而已。

“但你觉得我是那种人吗？”他真诚地看着她。

“艾吉奥，人都是虚伪的，我也会想虚伪而礼貌地说不我觉得你不是那种人，但实际上我怎么知道呢？今晚不过是我们第一次见面罢了。”

“啊，你很狡猾……因为这么说反而显得你很实际。可人们总得需要一些浪漫不是吗？即使它有点时候看起来飘飘忽忽的。”

“这是你说过的你喜欢迷幻摇滚的原因吗？”

艾吉奥点头说：“那种感觉就像是酒精一样让我兴奋。”

“有趣，但这个风格往往让我想睡觉呢。”

“拜托！”

他们同时笑了起来。

“那么，今晚河边有场仲夏节烟花会，你会去吗？”

“这算你在邀请我？”

“没错。”她干脆地说，嘴角上扬的样子透着自信。

艾吉奥喜欢这女孩儿的直爽，他觉得今晚大概会很有趣了。但他得在这里等这场演出结束，他还没忘记自己来这里是为了找那个台上的吉他手的。于是艾吉奥让女孩先去河岸等他，待他们约定好地点后，艾吉奥就看着她的背影消失在酒吧的人群中了。

不幸的是今天酒吧的演出安排突然有些变动，导致艾吉奥在那里拖了太长时间。等他赶到河岸的时候早就错过了他们约定的时间，他哪里也找不到她。只有热闹的人群在映射着城市五彩霓虹的黑色河水边涌动着，绚烂的烟花一朵接着一朵在夜空中绽放。

“好吧。”他叹了口气，对失约有些愧疚。但反正两人连联系方式都没留，好像双方也都是一时兴起——他甚至还没问她的名字。

只在霎时分泌的多巴胺果然是虚伪而肤浅的。

于是他放慢脚步，随意地在河滨路上的人群里穿梭着。他看到人群拥挤在河边，或者三三两两，或者四五成群，他们感动、他们欢呼、他们拥抱、他们亲吻彼此，庆祝着全年白昼最长的一天。

他沿着河岸走了很久，同家里通了个很长的电话，向他们问候节日快乐、同他们说了他爱他们、同他们道过晚安。直到烟花会结束，他已经走出了很远很远，人群慢慢散去，他却不知道接下来还要去哪里才好。

突然，有湿润的东西落到了他的脸上，还没等他反应过来，暴雨已经开始坠落，他狼狈地跑到附近一个建筑的屋檐下躲雨。

“真倒霉。”他苦笑了一下，考虑是不是要打个出租。他站在那里望着瓢泼大雨发了好一会儿呆，之后雨势又很快地小了下去，仿佛今晚情绪的热潮，来的快去的也飞快。

“艾吉奥？”熟悉的声音响起。

他转身，看到了那个学生模样的人刚从旁边建筑物的大门里走出来。

“嘿，尼科洛，你也来看烟花会吗？”

“不是。”他不冷不热地回答，于是艾吉奥才发现他刚刚是躲到了市图书馆的屋檐下，而尼科洛刚从里面出来。

尼科洛撑开一把伞，询问他要不要一起。

“没关系，我们走吧。”艾吉奥脱下自己的黑色牛仔外套顶在头上，先行走入了雨中。

尼科洛撑伞走在他后面。

“你要去哪里？”艾吉奥转身问。

“问这干嘛？”

“我就问问，看看我们是不是走一路。”

“我估计我们可以一起走上一段。”尼科洛说着，还是走上前去将伞的一半撑到了艾吉奥头顶。

艾吉奥再次对尼科洛突如其来的亲近感到有些意外。

两人沉默了那么一阵子，艾吉奥突然说：“今天是我的生日。”

他本准备同那个女孩“分享”这个特殊的日子的，那样的话她大概就会答应他去一起做点什么特别的有纪念意义的事情，然后两人也许会加深对彼此的感情什么的，搞不好就此进入一段黏黏糊糊的恋情。但现在，他面前只有满天的雨雾，和这个总是看起来不紧不慢又有点冷淡的尼科洛。

可大概是出于无奈而有些好笑的孤独感，或者是因为这场雨带来的匆忙和狼狈，他对他说出了这句话，其实也并不期待有什么惊喜，艾吉奥早就过了喜欢期盼生日惊喜的年纪。

“那么我期待什么呢？”他在心中问自己。

尼科洛随即停下脚步，认真地同艾吉奥说：“生日快乐。”

艾吉奥简直想笑出来，尼科洛讲这话的样子让他想起大一时那个快秃顶的系主任用几乎毫无变化的语调念着感情真挚的入学贺词时的样子。虽然，虽然他感觉得到尼科洛的真诚。

“谢谢。”他笑着回答，并且将外套重新穿好，现在他不需要用外套遮雨了，尽管尼科洛的伞有些小。

“有什么计划吗？”尼科洛有些破天荒地问他，在艾吉奥印象里，尼科洛从来不关心别人的私事，也从不提起自己的。

“本来是有的，但是……”

“看起来这场雨毁了一切啊。”

“也不算是，不过这雨是挺糟糕的。”

“如果你有看天气预报的习惯的话就不会太糟糕。”尼科洛说着指了指自己的伞，他显然早就知道今晚会变天。

“你总是能计划好所有事情。”

“那也不一定，总有计划赶不上变化的时候。”

“我还没见识过你没赶上的时候。”

“噢，现在就是。”

艾吉奥不解地看向尼科洛，同时觉得两个人挤在这小伞下显得有些滑稽。

尼科洛对他说：“我是说，生日这件事，不该庆祝一下什么的吗？我们可以买个蛋糕，然后去工作室一起喝点酒什么的。”

“我还以为你不会在意这种小事。”

“我看上去像是这么无情的人吗？你对我有什么误解？”

艾吉奥笑了，他说这么晚大概只买得到便利店甜得发腻的巧克力蛋糕了。于是最后他们只是去快关门的小店买了两块披萨，躲在店门口的屋檐下，站在雨幕前就着橘子汽水吃了一顿。他们随意地聊着音乐的事情，仿佛只有这件事情他们永远聊不完，而他们的共同话题其实也永远只有这一个。

尼科洛将艾吉奥送回工作室的时候两人都各有一边的肩膀淋得湿透，尽管雨不大，但尼科洛的伞本来就只够遮一个人的。

“谢谢你陪我。”艾吉奥在门口对他说。

他笑了笑，同艾吉奥告别，然后走下铁架楼梯，消失在黑夜和没完没了的雨水中。

“我才发现对你知之甚少……”艾吉奥自言自语到，后来他回想起来的时候才突然意识到这是多么暧昧的一个雨夜。

艾吉奥曾以为尼科洛写词的灵感是来源于自我的感受，因为艾吉奥自己就这么做。但他觉得自己永远无法在尼科洛写下的那些词里找到他本人的影子，他的词充满热情，他本人却表现得无比冷淡。

说起他词里热情，就比如那句：  
“暴雨如烟花般绽放。”

在后来他们写的一首歌里，艾吉奥指尼科洛写的着这句词说我好他妈喜欢。


	2. DISC2

0.4 狡猾的吉他手

拉•沃尔佩是艾吉奥认识了很多年的好友，也是AC乐队的新吉他手。在艾吉奥错过那位有趣的女孩儿的晚上，他去那酒吧就是同沃尔佩商谈要他来自己乐队担任吉他手这事的。这位外号狡狐的吉他手本名叫吉尔贝托，可大多数人叫他“沃尔佩”，艾吉奥则亲切地叫他“老狐”。

沃尔佩在酒吧工作了很多年，酒吧live的耳濡目染使他在刚开始工作的几年里就以极大热情投入了音乐事业。尽管艾吉奥从来不清楚沃尔佩的私事，甚至都搞不清楚他的年龄，但在音乐上沃尔佩可以说是带他入门的前辈。

幸运地是沃尔佩一直不常驻于某个乐队，艾吉奥才有机会邀请他加入。

周六的傍晚，穿着深棕色连帽衫、抱着滑板和背着吉他的男人敲响了工作室的白色木门。当等待应门期间听到屋里传来一阵鼓点的时候，他脸上的表情有些微妙。

艾吉奥开门，由于沃尔佩的脸几乎被兜帽遮挡住，他差点没认出他来。

“老狐！快进来，巴特已经到了。”

男子把兜帽掀开说：“我听到他的鼓声了，你这里隔音不太好的样子。”

“真的吗？楼下药店的人从来没找上门来过，我可真谢天谢地。话说你的耳机声音也开太大了吧，我在这里都能听到了。”艾吉奥看着沃尔佩挂在脖子上的耳麦说。

沃尔佩于是拿出手机将音乐关闭，他说：“只要你不在楼上跳舞，我觉得他们应该还能接受。”进屋后他对着屋内的鼓手打招呼，巴特洛梅奥也愉快地回应。

艾吉奥分给沃尔佩一罐啤酒问：“最近酒吧的工作如何？”

“啊，我跟几个合伙人一起投资准备在附近开一家店。说到这个，你上次来找我谈之后我就在想演出的问题，我记得你跟我说你在Lowhill街上那家酒吧约到了固定的演出机会是吗？”

“是啊，每周三驻唱，但工资低得我连饭都吃不起。你对我们的状况有何见解？”艾吉奥顺手把自己的贝斯拿起来摆弄着。

“我们需要更多的演出和曝光的机会。”

“这我知道，所以我上次不就问了，你那边有适合的吗？”

沃尔佩露出一个神秘的微笑，艾吉奥一看就知道肯定有戏。他说:“实际上，Levant Eagle 两周后要来这边演出，但他们还没请到适合的嘉宾乐队，我之前跟主办方沟通了一下，把AC的现场录像也给他们看了。”

艾吉奥瞪大眼睛，巴特洛梅奥插话说：“等等等等……Levant Eagle！？我终于有机会看现场了吗？！”

“我靠！看他们的现场！不，不不……等等，巴特，冷静点！关键问题是我们是不是有机会去做嘉宾？”艾吉奥以期待的眼神看向沃尔佩，后者笑着点点头。

二人一阵欢呼，艾吉奥说：“我天！老狐你太他妈强了吧！我们什么都不是啊他们居然同意了！？”

“因为他们一直没联系上适合的乐队，演出时间也越来越近，很多乐队要不就是各有安排，要不就是没时间去准备，因为没人愿意这么仓促上台，现在他们也只好破罐子破摔，总之原因很复杂。还有就是，他们说没工资。”

“他娘的，真抠门。”巴托洛梅奥骂到。

艾吉奥安慰他到：“但这个机会真的很难得，我们其实算是捡便宜了，你知道 Levant Eagle 的粉丝很多，这是个很好的曝光机会。但问题是……时间确实有点紧张。”

沃尔佩点点头：“所以我们得快点开始排练，我现在就答复他们的负责人。”

“但……我们的键盘手还没来。”

沃尔佩皱眉：“你通知他了吗？”

“当然有通知。不过他是在校大学生，最近好像期末有点忙。”

沃尔佩突然感觉自己一口气喘不上来。

三人又等待了许久，工作室的门终于被敲响了。尼科洛走进来看到新面孔正想打招呼，沃尔佩却冷着脸以不太友善的语气说：“我是沃尔佩，新来的吉他手。小子，下次早点来。”

艾吉奥知道沃尔佩不会对他的简陋小乐队在意太多，可谁想到最后让沃尔佩意见最大的居然是尼科洛，这让艾吉奥感到有些左右为难。

在第三次在排练时等待迟到的尼科洛时，这位前辈终于忍不住对艾吉奥说：“如果他总是排练迟到的话那我建议你换一个键盘手。”

“但是……”

“艾吉奥。”沃尔佩打断了他，看了一眼在架子鼓以严肃表情前观望着两人对话的巴特洛梅奥，他说：“我知道的，我知道他跟我们不一样，我知道他还有课业，但是这不是他浪费我们所有人时间的理由。我们好不容易才争取到这次live house演奏的机会，就这点排练时间，我不觉得我们已经准备好了。而且如果他每天都只能晚上七点才到这里的话，live当天怎么办？演出地可是比这里离还要远。”

“但……我觉得我们排练的也差不多了，我的意思是，这个强度至少合格了，应对这次演出不会有大问题的，等他期末一过应该会好很多。”

“那下次期末怎么办？我认为如果他无法兼顾就不要勉强。这是态度问题，艾吉奥。”

艾吉奥紧皱眉头，没有说话。

“这点上我也赞同老狐。”巴托洛米奥突然说道，然后无聊地敲打着鼓棒。

正在这气氛凝重的时候，艾吉奥的手机响了起来，他一看完刚刚收到的信息，表情就立马变得更加阴沉，两位伙伴一看他的脸就明白发生了什么。

“尼科洛说他今晚来不了了。”他尴尬地说。“他说把他自己那部分录音下来发给我了。”

沃尔佩脸上明显不悦，巴特洛梅奥则更多地表现出失望。

“哈，录音，那样可不行。”沃尔佩摇着头说。

“但我们今晚只能先这样了。”艾吉奥边说着，边到自己电脑上接受尼科洛发过来的录音文件。那一晚的排练最终只磕磕绊绊地进行了两个钟头，最后三人还是决定不在没有键盘手的情况下勉强排练了。

在沃尔佩背着自己的吉他同艾吉奥告别之前，他问他：“你为什么要选择马基雅维利？”

“因为他的词……我被他的词触动，你不也说喜欢他写的词吗？”

沃尔佩没直视艾吉奥，他望着通向路面的楼梯说：“那你可以只让他作词。我真的不认为他适合这个乐队，他只是业余，而你自己休学也在这里耗了快一年了，你甘心就此浪费时间吗？艾吉奥，我很担心你。”

艾吉奥默然，他的确不想再浪费时间了，自从开始独自组建乐队到现在已经很久了，他还没固定的演出机会，没有足够多足够好的作品，更不用提什么粉丝和专辑。没有人知道一个乐队什么时候才能正常运行起来，没有人知道什么时候会火会受欢迎，更多乐队的结局是半路夭折。艾吉奥唯一能做的就是努力撑住，但他一定也会有撑不下去的时候，如果做不好，他无法原谅自己一直在这里耗费时间和金钱。

“我会跟他谈谈的。”最后他说。

“谈吧。如果你需要的话，我可以替你找个好键盘手的。”

艾吉奥微笑说：“谢谢你，老狐。”

05\. 焦躁的主唱

AC乐队终于迎来了他们那次重要的演出，他们作为嘉宾乐队在大紫大红的Levant Eagle乐队的专场之前得以出来唱几首。虽然美其名曰“嘉宾乐队”，但其实也就是所谓的“暖场乐队”，名气自然小于主场的乐队，只是艾吉奥在候场的时候才后知后觉他们的名气是在过于小了。

“怎么样？紧张吗？”艾吉奥不知何时飘到了尼科洛身边，笑着问他。

尼科洛正将琴从包里搬出来，他瞥了艾吉奥一眼，脸上只有平淡的表情。

“我什么时候紧张过？”尼科洛用食指轻轻推了推自己的眼镜——他有时会戴那副黑色窄边框的眼镜，有时又不会。艾吉奥注意到他在打算认真做什么事情的时候就会戴着它，演奏的时候，写词的时候，当然他也注意到那并非装饰用的平光镜。

“尼科洛，其实我发现你紧张的时候会推眼镜。”艾吉奥有些调笑地说着。

键盘手于是停下手上的工作笑着反问：“你怎么知道我在紧张？话说你就不能快点去把你的贝斯调整好吗？待会儿沃尔佩看到我们在这里还没准备好不得气得骂人。”

“放心吧，我早就调好了，而且只要你到场老狐就安心了，他之前那么生气是因为你老迟到。”

他又一次推了推眼镜说：“抱歉……你知道我不是有意的，学期末我很忙，而且最近也……”

“啊，不……我不是在试图给你制造压力，我可以理解你，而且我相信老狐也会理解你的。”

“唉，艾吉奥，你不必替我向他辩解什么，这是我的责任，我会处理好的，只要你相信我。”

“当然，我当然相信你。”艾吉奥看着尼科洛忙碌的背影说。其实真要说的话，尼科洛•马基雅维利大概是他在家人之外最能够信任的人了，尽管艾吉奥总是觉得自己对他在乐队以外的方面知之甚少，有的时候也不喜欢他说话和行事的方式，但他绝对是个共事的好伙伴。

艾吉奥在侧面偷偷看了一眼，台下全是黑压压的人群。他说：“我从来没见过这么多观众。”

“那么你会紧张吗？”

“开什么玩笑，当然不会，我只是该死的有点嫉妒，这些粉丝要是我的就好了。你看你看，有好多女孩子，她们都喜欢摇滚乐呢。Levant Eagle 的主唱可真幸福，我不知道操着美国口音永远冷着脸的男人到底有什么好的，可我听说之前有粉丝当场尖叫着说要给他生孩子。”艾吉奥的语气听起来有些发酸。

“你的关注点真奇特，但她们真的不是想进警局吗……？不过说实话我可想象不出你有粉丝之后是什么样的场面。”

“什么意思？”

“就是说……一群女孩子对你疯狂尖叫大喊“艾吉奥我爱你我要跟你上床”之类的，完全是犯罪现场啊，我有点无法接受那种画面。”

艾吉奥微笑着对他竖了个中指：“去你的，我的女粉丝都很可爱的。”

随后他不再看台下的情况，却想到了什么似的突然以严肃的口吻说：“尼科洛，这次演出结束之后我想跟你谈谈。”

而对方并不惊讶地回答：“好啊，我正好也有事想跟你谈谈。”

沃尔佩和巴特洛梅奥很快也进到场地里，他们终于一同在台上亮相。在舞台的灯光下，艾吉奥突然有些激动，他看了看身边的三个伙伴，拨动他的贝斯，开始。

不过他们只有三首歌的机会，因此演出很快结束。观众的情绪看起来并不高，艾吉奥知道他们并不是来看AC乐队的，于是无可避免地有些失落。

仿佛看穿了他的心思似的，尼科洛走到他身边小声说：“总有一天我们也会有我们自己的粉丝的，也许今天台下的人就会成为他们中的一员。”

艾吉奥微笑，不仅仅是因为尼科洛的话，还因为他看到台下鼓掌欢呼的人群中有一个熟悉的女孩，正是他在那个乱七八糟的夜晚邂逅的那位。

那晚，艾吉奥站在并不完全属于他的舞台上，沐浴着斑斓的灯光，听着半是施舍给他们的掌声，有些虚幻的幸福感。

四人回到工作室好好庆祝了一番，艾吉奥注意到尼科洛依旧固执地没沾一滴酒。巴托洛梅奥几乎疯了一晚上，意犹未尽地敲架子鼓直到深夜，艾吉奥配合地边弹奏沃尔佩的吉他边胡乱篡改着尼科洛写的词，惹得几人大声欢笑。最后是沃尔佩担心扰民于是强行拉住了过于兴奋的鼓手并没收了艾吉奥手里的吉他。

凌晨将三人走后，艾吉奥觉得有些睡不着，于是关了灯坐在客厅的沙发上发呆。之后他干脆又冰箱里拿出一瓶酒，就那么摸黑坐在那里喝着、思考着。

他其实并不忍心将尼科洛排除在外。

尽管根本上来说，艾吉奥并不是很喜欢他，因为这个令人有些琢磨不透的键盘手时常表现得冷淡，开口的时候又满是嘲讽。但他确实能感受得到尼科洛对于创作和演奏的热情，那是一种冷静的热情，感觉就像迷幻乐，有些拿不准那种触感但却会让艾吉奥沉醉于其中。于是他又因此有些喜欢他？

艾吉奥晃了晃脑袋，怀疑自己错拿了巴特洛梅奥存在他冰箱里的烈酒。

正在他迷糊之间，他听到楼梯上传来一很快的脚步声，他本以为自己听错，但他确实听到门外一段犹豫地、来回踱步的脚步声。良久，艾吉奥起身，下楼的脚步声也响起。

他打开门，熟悉的背影正在离去。

“尼科洛！”他喊。

正在走下楼梯的人回头，他还带着跑来时的喘息说：“你还醒着。”

“对，唔……忘记东西了吗？进来吧。”

尼科洛折返，跟着浑身散发着一股酒气的艾吉奥进屋。

“为什么不开灯？”

“呃……我刚准备睡了。”艾吉奥意识到自己在不自觉地说谎。

“我忘了，我有事想跟你们谈，但看来我只能先跟你说了。”尼科洛瞥见茶几上的几个空酒瓶子。他为什么那么爱喝酒？

“什么事？”艾吉奥的声音充斥着一丝疲倦，想起自己也有事想说。

“这次演出说实话我很开心，也许我永远都不会忘记的。”他说到这里笑了笑。“我最近期末很忙，我的学业对我来说很重要，所以一直拖累乐队，我知道沃尔佩对我意见很大，这是我不想看到的。所以我考虑了很久，我觉得我……”

艾吉奥心里突然一紧，他似乎意识到了什么，于是酒精带来的迷糊瞬间消失。

“所以我……”

“但我需要你。”艾吉奥转头看着他的眼睛说。

尼科洛愣住，那是艾吉奥极少次数看到惊讶的表情出现在他脸上。他说：“不……等等，你以为我要说什么？”

“你不是想退出吗？”

“我并没有那样想，我是想说，我已经办了休学，这学期结束就可以跟你们一起认真打理乐队了。”

这回轮到艾吉奥一脸惊愕了，他甚至有些慌乱。“等等？休学？我……你……这也太随便了？你为什么不先和我商量一下？”

尼科洛感到好笑，他真的用带些讥笑的表情和语气说：“我的学业为什么要跟你商量？”

艾吉奥语塞，他不知道为什么。或许他觉得自己作为负责人可以通过自己的努力来解决成员的问题，或许他想同尼科洛分担一些，或许……但没有什么或许，他只是真的不懂为什么尼科洛好像坚持同他保持一定距离？为什么他总是自己闷着声解决问题？为什么他拒绝他的关心和好意？他究竟有没有将他当作伙伴？于是怒意和委屈突然同时随着血液冲上他的大脑。

尼科洛依旧奇怪地笑着看着他，他沉默，然后泄了气，他感到有些麻木地说：“那……那也挺好的，如果你觉得可以的话，是的没错，这是你自己的事情，这是你自己的选择。”他没意识到自己语调里有多大的怨气。

“实际上……我宿舍合同到期了，所以，下一年我可以跟你分摊点租金吗？”尼科洛避开他充满埋怨的话说。

艾吉奥以疑惑表情看着尼科洛，半晌，他才明白尼科洛是在问他能不能一同住在工作室。

“我本来想住的近一些，但附近没什么好租住的地方。”

“可以。”艾吉奥感到一阵眩晕，他有些无法承受尼科洛谈话时的跳跃和态度的忽远忽近。“只要你不介意。”他说。

“我不介意，为了写出更好的歌，我当然要多花点时间和精力。艾吉奥，你一直在努力创作，在努力维持这个乐队以及我们的理想，沃尔佩和巴托洛梅奥也热情投入，我又怎么能疏忽和随意呢？”尼科洛脸上的表情转为认真。

艾吉奥再次愣住，在他胡乱想些尼科洛的意图时，他却忽视了对方的真实意愿，也忽视了对自己也是对尼科洛来说最为重要的事情——创作更多更好的音乐。他们的目标本来从一开始就是一致的。他突然也觉得自己好笑起来，尼科洛始终是独立的，但不代表他不跟他们一道，也不代表他不是伙伴。于是他突然就释然了，他笑笑说：“哈，是的，尼科洛……是的。”他松了口气般，顿了顿又突然说:“那么不如现在就来写点什么吧，其实我有个新旋律早就想让你听听了。”

“你不是要睡了吗？”

“我睡这么早干嘛？！”艾吉奥忍不住苦笑着叫出来，没意识到他戳穿了自己先前的谎言。

然后他们真的坐在电脑和书桌边开始讨论起来，两人情绪高涨，完全不顾已经累了一天又折腾了整晚，以及，现在已经快凌晨两点。

尼科洛不由得微笑，这是他想要的。尽管前半段他显然困扰了艾吉奥，但他也有些因此感到有些愉快，如果艾吉奥知道的话，大概会气得撕了新写的谱子吧。

06\. 褪色的抽象画

艾吉奥将尼科洛的事情告诉了沃尔佩和巴托洛梅奥。沃尔佩说他从来没想过尼科洛会做到这种地步，但也由此尊重起尼科洛来。艾吉奥很开心看到成员们能和谐相处。

巴托洛梅奥则为乐队可以持续运作下去而感到高兴，仿佛只要不妨碍他打鼓，一切都是合理的。“其实马基雅维利写的词很合潘特茜莉亚的意呢。”他这么说。

艾吉奥对尼科洛解释说潘特茜莉亚是巴托的女友。

“我们在考虑结婚了。”巴托洛梅奥有些激动地说。

“真是可喜可贺。”尼科洛说。

“或许我们可以在婚礼上来一段庆贺一下？”艾吉奥问。

“你真的觉得我们写的那些歌适合婚礼吗？”沃尔佩打断艾吉奥的提议。

“我们可以把之前的歌重新编曲，我也可以重新写点词啊？”尼科洛思索着说。

巴托洛梅奥看到三人如此认真地在考虑，他笑着说：“等等，等等，兄弟们，我们只是考虑，还没定下来呢！”

“你求婚了吗？”艾吉奥突然问。

“呃……没”巴特罗密欧面露尴尬。

“你居然还没求婚？！那你们是怎么‘考虑’的？”

他难得有些忸怩地说：“就是……那样考虑，潘特茜莉亚提到这事，然后我们就一起讨论了一下？”

艾吉奥绝望地一拍脑袋，三人内心同时发出了“为什么巴托洛梅奥会有女朋友”的疑问。

“听着听着，巴特，事情不是这么办的，你要向她求婚才行啊。”沃尔佩说。

“那样的话我们可以在求婚现场演奏来点惊喜。”艾吉奥说。

尼科洛哭笑不得地拍了拍他说：“你到底是多想表现你自己？”

“有机会为什么不表现？再说这是为了巴特啊，我们肯定得做点什么，这不就是我们最擅长的嘛？”

“好了好了，停一下。”沃尔佩再度打断两人漫无边际的互相扯皮。“去求婚吧巴特，我们几个给你提供‘技术支持’。”

“对对对，这么重要的事，要好好办。”艾吉奥附和，尼科洛也认真地点点头。

巴托洛梅奥用怀疑的眼神看着三个凑热闹的家伙说：“你们求过婚？”

“巴特！”艾吉奥几乎要哭出来了。

然后他们真的替他们的好鼓手策划了一次他们自己觉得无比浪漫的求婚：晚餐、鲜花、戒指、烟火以及一首歌。前几样凭着艾吉奥多到令人发指的约会经验和沃尔佩的人脉关系都十分好办，于是他们大多数时间都花在写歌这件事上了。

“好了，现在就差填词了，你有头绪吗？”艾吉奥捏着一罐啤酒并叼着一只笔坐在桌前问对面低头沉思的尼科洛。

“我有一些想法……但我并不满意，你要不先看看这些？”尼科洛将他的笔记本递给艾吉奥。“蓝色书签那页。”他提醒。

艾吉奥翻开认真读了一会儿，但他疑惑地抬头说：“这是什么？不是写爱情的吗？为什么似乎在讨论……政治？还是我没看懂你的隐喻？” 

尼科洛猛然大笑，艾吉奥从没见过他笑得这么开心。他说：“隐喻？艾吉奥你可真是个天才。”他笑了许久才停下来，抹了抹笑出来的眼泪，看着一脸见鬼的艾吉奥说：“抱歉，我记错了，是橙色书签那页。”

“那这些是什么鬼东西？上面还标注了我的谱子？”艾吉奥又多看了几眼才意识到尼科洛如何在那些句子里不带脏词地把某些政坛人物骂了一遍。

尼科洛努力让自己恢复淡定说：“我写论文的时候随手编的，但它的确可以套进你上次那个枪毙了的demo里，你想不想试试唱两句？”

“不！这是什么操蛋玩意儿！你要我唱你的论文？！”艾吉奥扶额笑着说。

“不是论文，只是一些……想法，总之试一试吧，我觉得挺押韵的，我很满意这副词的。”尼科洛再次忍不住笑出来。

“天呐！不！你自己唱！”

“不行不行，太羞耻了。”

“羞耻？你居然会觉得羞耻吗？你这个混蛋！”艾吉奥把手上的笔朝尼科洛丢过去，但他看着那个词在心里默默唱了几句，然后趴在桌子上笑了好一会儿。尼科洛想象了一下艾吉奥唱那些词，也拍着桌子大笑起来。

那天沃尔佩回到工作室的时候见鬼地看到他们的主唱和键盘手发了疯一样地边笑边断断续续地唱着某些无比嘲讽的敏感语句。老狐并不明白究竟是浪荡的艾吉奥带坏了正经的尼科洛，还是满脑子哲学思想和政治理论的尼科洛洗脑了艾吉奥，或许两者皆有。总之他产生了一种“乐队还没出名就要先被封杀了”的危机感。

当然，他们最终还是顺利地写了一副十分浪漫的词。尽管艾吉奥一开始有些怀疑表面上看起来不染红尘的尼科洛能不能写好关于爱情的内容，但当他十分震惊地看到尼科洛的笔记本里写了三四十副婉转动人的情歌歌词时，他甚至开始怀疑起自己过去二十多年的人生究竟有没有过“爱情”一词。

最后二人欣赏着写出来的词，还一遍又一遍地念着那些黏黏糊糊的句子的时候，沃尔佩鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

“你可真是个大文豪。”艾吉奥摸着下巴说。

“过奖了，大歌星。”尼科洛用过于正经的语气回应。

沃尔佩想把自己的吉他拍在这两个神经病的脑袋上，他不记得尼科洛是这样的，反正现在他宁愿失忆。

求婚的当天一切都很完美，当三人抓好时机在巴特洛梅奥单膝下跪时突然跑出来演奏起柔情的音乐时，潘特茜莉亚感动得眼泪都快落下来了。

“……爱神，若可以永远让我  
为了她活在这烈焰当中，  
那我便喜悦始终  
哪怕在恶劣的处境之中  
生活于我是欢乐，死亡也从容；  
而我的歌声也始终  
称她为主人，而您是我的神灵。*”

唱着那些词句时，艾吉奥不知为何突然想起尼科洛笔记本上一页很特殊的纸，它夹在那堆情歌中间，用不同的颜色以各式花体在空白的纸面一遍遍地写下“SSWB”的字样，仿佛一副满溢激情但略显怪诞的艺术品。

艾吉奥唱完，伴奏也停歇，潘特茜莉亚已经答应巴托洛梅奥，三人欣慰地看到这对情侣幸福地拥抱在一起。

*马基雅维利《巴尔贝拉的祈求》最后一节，作于1524-1525之间。此处略微修改自吉林出版社《马基雅维利全集│戏剧•诗歌•散文》中的中文版本（译者：徐卫翔，刘儒庭，胡维）。


	3. DISC3

SSWB3

07．难以捕捉的键盘手

艾吉奥看到空中有五彩斑斓的字在漂浮，那几个字母上下飞舞着、扭动着，活像在演杂耍的小丑，他不知道自己到底磕了什么药才会看到这些见鬼玩意儿，他感到好奇，瞪大眼睛去努力辨认那些字，终于看清楚几个字母。

“S……SS……W……B?”

“这都什么……Some salmon with bread？”艾吉奥感觉自己有些饿了。

“嘿。”一个声音同他打招呼。

“什么？”

“醒醒。”

“唔……你在说什……”

“我说，醒醒，艾吉奥。你还好吗？”

他艰难地睁开眼睛，尼可罗那张表情淡漠的脸出现在眼前，他揉了揉自己的脸才逐渐清醒过来，想起昨晚似乎在沙发上看着书就睡着了，尼可罗给他推荐的那本《斯芬克斯》可怜兮兮地被他丢到了地上。

“你还好吗？”尼可罗又问了他一遍，低头将诗集捡起。

“还好……你是什么时候到的？”他想起来自己几天前将工作室的钥匙给了其他三位成员，但由于他自己总睡在沙发上，他现在突然觉得有些不妥。

“刚到，你需要再休息一会儿吗？”

“不了，我还是起来吧。”他伸了个懒腰说：“你推荐的书可真催眠啊。”

“如果你连这个也看不下去，那我算是知道你写不好词的原因了。”

“这不是有你嘛……我还学什么写词。”

“是你自己说的我们要一起写词曲的。”

“呃……我想我只是充当一个编辑一样的角色，就是监督你写词你明白吗？”他讪讪笑着说。

“你这叫监工，不叫编辑，编辑也要有专业能力的……”随后他给艾吉奥耐心解释了快两分钟什么是合格的编辑，后者有些不耐烦地在屋里走来走去，试着将乱糟糟的客厅搞得像样一点。等尼可罗说完，艾吉奥回应了他一个喷嚏。

他愣了愣说：“失礼了，昨晚没盖被子，好像有点感冒了。”

尼可罗无奈地摇摇头：“Bless you。”

“你准备什么时候搬过来？”艾吉奥问。

“今天，我就是先过来跟你打声招呼所以才来这么早的。”

“等等，今天？但你买的床还没到。”

二人沉默了片刻。尼可罗先开口说：“不如我先去沃尔佩那儿借宿几天。”

“不不不，不用，你可以先住我房间，我睡沙发就好。”

“你感冒了。”

“没什么大碍，我平时也经常睡沙发。”

“看的出来。那好吧，谢谢。”尼可罗看起来有些漫不经心地说。

但艾吉奥望着他，有一点惊讶尼可罗这次没坚持拒绝他的好意。

傍晚，当艾吉奥晃晃悠悠地从超市回来时，工作室里已经多出了一堆行李，他注意到当中大部分是书籍。尼可罗在茶几上留了字条：“我的行李晚上我会来整理的。”旁边放了一小瓶感冒药。

当艾吉奥打开冰箱放置他刚买回来的食物时，他想起来应当给尼可罗留一半空间，于是便动手整理起来，但他之前因为觉得冰箱太空所以买了很多啤酒来占据空间，此时他又只好无奈地把它们都拿出来。

最终，艾吉奥又不得不把那些啤酒解决掉，他坐下来，边喝边写起曲子来。但今天的灵感仿佛森林里的兔子一般难以捕捉，艾吉奥一会儿弹电子琴，一会儿又写写画画，却始终不满意。几个钟头后，地上堆满了纸团子和易拉罐。他放弃了，打开电视瘫在沙发上百无聊赖地又看起《斯芬克斯》来。他本以为尼可罗会很快回来，但直到艾吉奥又一次在沙发上睡着，他的新舍友都还不见踪影，漂亮的精装诗集再次被随意丢到了地上。

尼可罗回来时已经接近午夜，艾吉奥在沙发上睡得很沉。他安静地走近，再次将诗集捡起并好好放到桌上。他把电视关掉，又找来一个毯子给艾吉奥盖上，还欣慰地注意到感冒药被打开过的痕迹。但看到书桌边上的纸团和一堆啤酒瓶子的时候，尼可罗深深地叹了口气。

艾吉奥的侧脸看起来有点消瘦，没有来得及在睡着前解开的红色发带和他的发束纠结在一起，凌乱地散落在颈间。尼可罗已经替他盖得严严实实，因此他只有一颗毛茸茸的脑袋露在毯子外面，显得有那么一些滑稽好笑。他站在那里看着睡着的艾吉奥发了那么一会会儿呆，然后心中宛如突然被什么东西紧紧捏住一般，疼痛、紧张且感到有些窒息。他皱了皱眉，露出一个苦笑。他不打算再整理东西，以防吵醒熟睡的人。简单洗漱过后，他便安静地回房间睡觉了。

第二天早晨艾吉奥醒来时，尼可罗再次不见踪影。他感到脑袋昏昏沉沉地，好像感冒加重了不少，当他看到茶几上尼可罗写下的“少喝酒”的字条时，他才反应过来昨天做了件傻事。

他本想到厨房给自己煎个蛋做早餐，从沙发上爬起来时却头昏脑胀，浑身没什么力气。但他在灶台上发现了一个火腿三明治和旁边写着“你的早餐”的字条。

“这家伙是有多喜欢写字条啊。”艾吉奥有些感激地同时又不由得吐槽。

近几日沃尔佩有事离开了，艾吉奥也没有安排什么排练或者演出，就告诉尼可罗和巴特洛梅奥说暂时休两天假，而他自己也想休息一下，因为自从巴托洛梅奥加入之后他就忙个不停。本来有了尼可罗的帮助，写歌倒是快了不少，但有人同他一起讨论也促使他更积极地将大量时间投入在这件事情上，于是工作量和工作强度反增不减，熬夜通宵更是家常便饭。

艾吉奥吃完早餐后本想继续瘫在沙发上打一打他落灰快半年的游戏，但一个电话打破了他的美梦。他差点忘了今天要同沃尔佩联系好的Abstergo唱片公司派来的人谈一谈。于是他只好打起精神拖着虚弱的身体出门。

Abstergo表示愿意帮助他们出专辑，甚至还愿意免费替他们宣传。但他们需要乐队再拿出一点成绩和优秀的作品来，这本来这次只是双方的初步了解，但公司派来的人格外啰嗦，艾吉奥强撑着听了半天，又不停同对方周旋，到最后他甚至烦得有点想打人，要不是他现在太过虚弱，也许他真的会动手。

“ 你看起来脸色不太好，你还好吗？”对方突然问。

“我很好，那么您讲完了吗？”

“差不多就这些了，啊，对了，还有一些东西我想给你看一下。现在看这些文件虽然还太早，但是我想早点让你们了解这些，毕竟你们是第一次，这样的话也有助于……”那人喋喋不休地说着将厚厚一叠文件从公文包里拿出来，艾吉奥光看着那些纸就已经头晕目眩，于是他想推辞去卫生间缓一缓。

“啊……抱歉，我想……”他突然站起来，但话还没说完他就突然昏了过去，差点重重摔在地板上，但好在他及时醒来撑住了，这才没摔伤，吓得对方差点把文件撒了一地。

“十分抱歉……我，现在身体不太好，我可以让我的同伴来跟你先谈一下吗？”艾吉奥问。

对方连忙答应。艾吉奥于是给尼可罗打了电话，他很快地赶了过来。后边的事情艾吉奥记得并不是很清楚。尼可罗在同公司的人耐心交谈，而他在一旁累得睡了过去。过了很久，也许两个钟头，尼可罗将他叫醒。

“回家吧。”他说。

艾吉奥迷迷糊糊地点头回应，却完全不知道怎么回的工作室。等到他稍微清醒一些的时候，他已经躺在了自己的床上。

“你发烧了，烧的很高，把药吃了。”尼可罗的声音听起来十分遥远，混沌地传到他耳朵里。不用加特效就很有迷幻感，他想。

他依言坐起来从尼可罗手里拿药，就着温水把各色药丸吃了下去，又在尼可罗的要求下喝了很多水。等他一躺下，马上就又迷糊起来。

尼可罗将手放在他的额头上，他感到艾吉奥烫得像炭火一般。如果艾吉奥醒着，他将会看到尼可罗脸上从不曾出现的担忧神情。但意识逐渐离他远去，只隐约感受得到自己额头上传来一阵温柔的触感，他有些奇特的感受，有想要清醒过来的欲望，但最终安静地睡着了。

08.撕裂的纸张

“你终于醒了，感觉好点没？”尼可罗对着刚从他自己房间里爬出来一脸疲惫的艾吉奥说。

“啊……不太好，我觉得我差不多死了一次了，浑身感觉要散架了。”

“你烧还没退，好好休息吧。”

艾吉奥点点头，又揉了揉自己的太阳穴问：“昨天谈的怎么样？”

“一切顺利，就是那人实在太啰嗦了，待会儿我再好好跟你讲吧。”尼可罗看到艾吉奥朝着冰箱走去，马上说：“别喝那玩意儿了，我给你泡了咖啡。”

“哈哈……”他笑着摇摇头：“我习惯性去拿啤酒。谢谢你。”

“你就是前天晚上喝太多了所以感冒才加重的，我觉得你大概还有点低血糖，再加上经常熬夜免疫力不好，所以才突然病得这么重。你的生活习惯再不改改我怕下次就要带你坐救护车了。”

“那下次的小命也交给你了。”艾吉奥厚着脸皮嬉笑着说。

尼可罗无奈地摇摇头，但依旧微笑着把咖啡递给艾吉奥。他小小地抿了一口，意识到那不是他常喝的那种速溶咖啡，而是尼可罗刚刚做的手磨咖啡。“你可真会生活，谢谢。”他说。“每天早上都有现磨咖啡喝可太幸福。”

他的舍友翻了个白眼说：“自己泡，咖啡豆钱给我。”

“哈，别这么小气嘛，政治家先生。”

“你这样将热情投入在白吃白喝上的公民会给政治家先生带来财政压力的。”尼可罗挖苦道。

艾吉奥笑着说：“好吧好吧，我已经知足，今晚我做点什么菜请你吃如何？就当是对昨日的感谢。”

“你还会做菜？”尼可罗挑眉。

“噢……”艾吉奥犹豫了一下说：“我在烹饪班待过一段时间。”

“你还去上过烹饪班？”尼可罗的语调越发充满怀疑。

“好吧，我曾经认识一个烹饪班的女孩。”

虽说艾吉奥答应尼可罗搬来时并未想太多，但后来他发觉这位新舍友的想法似乎很独立也很坚定，于是工作室的整个“艾吉奥氛围”就像被“外来物种尼可罗”逐渐入侵般悄然改变着。沃尔佩在几周后发觉工作室大多数情况下变得整洁且有条理多了；巴托洛梅奥发现冰箱里的啤酒少了，但多出了一瓶葡萄酒；艾吉奥则看到家里各处总是放着许多那种让他看一眼名字就脑袋疼的书。

但总的来说有一个舍友同艾吉奥分享生活空间对他来说比想象中的要好，他的生活多了那么一些乐趣，而且生活习惯也慢慢变得比以前有规律起来，他甚至还办了健身房的年卡。但沃尔佩知道艾吉奥跟尼可罗还是动不动就会熬夜或者通宵写歌，总之只要他两的创作激情一被点燃，沃尔佩就总能在早晨到达工作室的时候收获一个混乱的工作室和分别瘫倒在两个沙发上的两条人形垃圾。

实际上他们合租之后，尼可罗大部分时候只有在睡觉、排练和编曲的时候才会待在工作室，艾吉奥一直很好奇他不在的时候都在干嘛。直到很久之后的一个晚上，他在一个酒吧偶然遇到尼可罗。当时他两仅仅对彼此打了个招呼就各自忙各自的去了。艾吉奥看到他身边还有其他朋友，他们看起来聊的十分融洽，艾吉奥这才意识到尼可罗还生活在其他圈子、其他人群当中，他的舍友似乎只是对他分享了他众多生活圈子中的一个。

那晚艾吉奥准备回家的时候尼可罗还在同他的朋友们愉快地聊天，于是他没去打扰他们，一个人先走了。在独自回去的路上，他突然觉得与尼可罗的距离还是一样很遥远，他还是不够了解他。

在尼可罗 马基雅维利休学的一整年里，乐队运作地十分顺利。他们参与了三次音乐节，在一个当地很受欢迎的酒吧里成为了驻唱乐队，粉丝数量也越来越可观。之后，Abstergo 如约为他们发行了第一张专辑。然而艾吉奥觉得自己几乎还有无数曲子可写，于是他真就同尼可罗一起疯狂写音乐，再从中打磨出质量最好的曲子，尼可罗也每次都能拿出与之相配的好词，因此他们的歌不但受到欢迎，而且很快就能凑够出第二张专辑的数量了。

第二年的时候，尼可罗再度回到学校，但他将他的好友菲利波 卡萨维基亚介绍给了艾吉奥众人。这个看起来有点忧郁的年轻人是个业余乐手，在尼可罗无法从学业中抽空来照顾乐队事业的时候，菲利波就可以替代他。他仅仅享受演奏的乐趣，既不在乎报酬，也不介意是否有演出机会。虽然一开始沃尔佩还有些反对，但鉴于新的替补成员也几乎无可挑剔，尼可罗又将所有问题都处理得很妥当，于是沃尔佩后来也安心让他同时投身学业与音乐事业了。

等他们发行了第二张专辑之后，Assassins’ Creed已经小有名气了，一场小型巡演也被提上了日程。

“我真不敢相信，我们粉丝已经这么多了。”巴托洛梅奥划着手机看着他们的官方账号说。

“这里面艾吉奥的粉丝大概是最多的吧。”沃尔佩在一旁喝着气泡水说。

艾吉奥嗦在沙发里，面露得意的表情，但没有说话。

“所以为什么？艾吉奥到底有什么魔力？”巴托洛梅奥疑问。

“我觉得大概是因为他的发辫？”尼可罗说。

“为什么这么讲？”

“因为比较风骚、比较有辨识度吧，不然你看我们三个往台上那么一站，不熟悉的人都分不清楚谁是谁。”

“嘿，尼可罗，你这么讲不对吧，那岂不是只要我们每个人都扎小辫的话，我们每个人都会火了？这明显是因为我长得还不错啊。”

三人同时发出嘘声。

“但人气第二高的不就是尼可罗嘛？你到底有什么不满。”艾吉奥看着尼可罗说。

“对啊，但为什么呢？我对我自己的相貌还是很有自信的呀，为什么就输给你了呢？”沃尔佩突然转移了攻击目标。

巴托洛梅奥若有所思：“潘特希里亚说现在的女孩比较喜欢看起来高冷一点的。”

沃尔佩和艾吉奥同时爆发出一阵笑声，艾吉奥说：“那是她们没见过尼可罗跟别的女孩约会时的场面，他话可太多了，要是不阻止他，他可以说上一整晚！”沃尔佩和巴托洛梅奥听到这种八卦，十分积极地问着艾吉奥相关细节。

“艾吉奥……”尼可罗面露冷笑，他说：“你类似的场景被我撞见的次数好像更多吧？而且就我观察好像每次对象还都不一样，我好奇你到底有没有成功脱离单身过一次啊？”

艾吉奥突然噤声，另外两人则笑得眼泪都快出来了，就坐在这里看艾吉奥和尼可罗互相倒黑料，他们可以乐上一整天。

“尼可罗马基雅维利我可去你的！”

巡演的时间被定在了尼可罗期末毕业之后，因此几人得以全力以赴地排练。很快就到演出那天了。

“紧张嘛？”艾吉奥调试着贝斯问尼可罗。

“你为什么老是问我同样的问题。”

艾吉奥笑笑：“因为你又在推眼镜。”

尼可罗于是叹了口气说：“好吧，我确实有点，说实话每次开始之前我都会……紧张得有点手抖。怎么？看你一脸不相信的样子。”

“不太相信，我看你每次都挺镇定的。”但艾吉奥惊讶地注意到尼可罗的手真的有些发抖——尽管他的表情还是波澜不惊的样子。

于是他不由自主地，抓起了那双微微发抖的手，他看着尼可罗的眼睛说：“没事的。”

尼可罗愣了半秒，他很快将手抽出来，露出他常有的淡然微笑对艾吉奥点点头。但随即，那微笑突然变得有些苦涩，还没等艾吉奥确认那个表情，他就已经凑近艾吉奥的耳朵轻声说：“待会儿结束了我有事情想跟你讲。”

在尼可罗离开他身边时，沃尔佩进到准备室里催促两人准备上台了。艾吉奥没能弄清楚尼可罗的反常是怎么回事，他抱着自己的贝斯走向了舞台。

当他站到舞台中央调整好话筒之后，他看到台下挤满了兴奋的人群，他知道他们为他的乐队而来，也因此紧张但又激动。他深吸了一口气，看了看左右两旁的伙伴们，他们都以期许的眼神看着他，尼可罗依旧报以他的微笑。

“咳，我们是Assassins ‘creed，感谢大家来到这里。”

台下爆发出欢呼。

“那么我们就开始吧，希望你们能享受。”艾吉奥笑着眨了眨右眼，台下又是一阵惊呼，他知道他们喜欢这个。

和过往无数次一样，拨动琴弦，他们开始。

艾吉奥从未如此享受过演奏，整个过程他都陷入自己的音乐当中，喝醉的感觉涌上脑袋，声音变成五彩斑斓的颜色漂浮在空中，环绕他、包裹他、穿过他，整个灵魂浸泡在放松而洋溢着生命力和热情的迷幻光雾中。此时他是一个喝多了的宇宙飞船驾驶员，正悠哉地、摇摇晃晃地穿越亿万群星，到达闪耀着绚丽星光的无尽宇宙边缘。

他醉着，终于迎来最后一曲。

“我的好朋友尼可罗马基雅维利说这是他写的最满意的一首，我其实一直好奇这混蛋家伙的脑袋是怎样构造出这些漂亮词句的。”艾吉奥笑着说，也引得台下一阵欢笑，他瞥见尼可罗站在键盘前笑着看着他。

音乐响起，这是一首柔和的歌。

“再没有给我们怜悯的时间；  
因此我们宁肯沉默不语：  
谁要是有了时间却不做，之后  
就只能枉自懊悔和祈祷。  
因此对我们乐于献身的那些人，  
你们的祈祷统统都已经是徒劳；  
已经喜欢上了的就不会改变。”

当他唱完最后一个音，眼睛已经不由得湿润。他看向他的身边，就在不远处的灯光下，他的键盘手依旧在微笑，为了不使他自己的眼泪落下而微笑。

站在他的众多簇拥者面前和舞台灯光下，他闪耀，展露笑容，心却在流泪。

他们站在屋顶上喝着啤酒。

“我要走了，艾吉奥。”尼可罗对他说，表情在黑暗中看不太清。

他不想再问，即使问了又如何？他从来摸不透他；明白了又如何？他从来无法干扰他分毫。

（再没有给我们怜悯的时间；因此我们宁肯沉默不语。）

他将一整罐啤酒灌进嘴里，仿佛要连同所有怒意一同吞下。他也看到他第一次同他一起喝啤酒。兴许也会是最后一次。长久以来，他不曾理解他，却在今晚突然明白，一切是如此简单，但他已经失去，失去所有可挽回的，也许一开始就注定没有给他机会。只是他分不清更后悔的是谁。

(谁要是有了时间却不做，之后，就只能枉自懊悔和祈祷。)

他回想起他写下的那些词句，用上的、没用上的、快乐的、忧愁的、思考的、描述爱的、描述忧思的、谈论世事的，几乎每一首都是他对他的倾诉，这是他唱出最后一句时才明白，明白那个摸不透的人是如何透彻地向他展露他自己，明白他是如何投身于他。

（因此对我们乐于献身的那些人，你们的祈祷统统都已经是徒劳。）

尽管从一开始就像是个圈套，但他还是走进来了，同时套住的也包括布下圈套的人。他还想起发烧的那个夜晚，额头温柔的触感不仅仅是来自于他的手掌，还来自于一个轻柔犹豫且隐秘的吻。

他知道向来从容的他现在要逃跑了。

他说：“那我送你吧。”

逃跑的人走上前给了他一个轻巧的拥抱，那是他们之间最为亲近的一次接触，僵硬但温柔。

（已经喜欢上了的就不会改变）

09\. 虚晃的啤酒

艾吉奥本以为自己早就已经冷静下来了，但是看着眼前自欺欺人的键盘手以及整件事情的始作俑者，他突然愤怒地冲上前去，双手抓住对方的衣领。他因为尼可罗表脸上一闪而过的惊慌失措而感到一丝扭曲的愉悦。

两罐啤酒均洒落在地，流得到处都是。

他盯着他的眼睛说：“你会回来吗？”

“也许。”他用一如既往沉稳的语调说。

艾吉奥气愤地将自己的脑袋装上对方的脑门，他自己瞬间眼冒金星，尼可罗吃痛地叫出来，两人额头上都留下了一大块粉红的印子。

“拜托……”尼可罗面无表情地说着，感到温热的液体从鼻孔流出，鲜红的血滴落在艾吉奥抓紧他的双手上。

“SSWB是什么？”

尼可罗觉得十分好笑地、不知道为何他还在执着于这个。他说：“只是一首歌的名字而已。”

“你……是从什么时候开始的？”施暴者的语气突然有些犹豫。

“这重要吗？”他在思考他是不是真就要让他不停流血，如果问题还很多，他待会儿能会贫血。

“我想知道。”

“好吧。”他咽了咽口水，觉得有些窒息，加油站的空气快把他烤干了。“是从一开始……从我一开始找到你的时候，也许。”他感到自己彷佛赤裸地被对方捏在手心，感到抗拒，感到羞耻。

他想逃跑，正如一直以来那样。

艾吉奥沉默，尼可罗看到他脸上已经没有表情。但安静只是片刻，艾吉奥突然吻他，对抹得两人满脸都是的血不管不顾。尼可罗切实地惊慌失措，但他依旧回应了他暴力的亲吻，并奇怪地从中感受到若有若无的温柔。

艾吉奥知道尼可罗决不会留下。但他至少已经知道“SSWB”的含义，他至少，已经吻过他，连同夏日的暴热、啤酒和血。

“恋人们，请听这悲伤的哀悼，  
发自满怀绝望的我们  
身处深渊的中心，恐惧又污浊，  
我们都被魔鬼所引导；  
因为被如此多的痛苦所折磨，  
当我们在那个时候，爱着他  
为了逃避，宁愿把自己交给地狱。

祈祷、眼泪、啜泣以及叹息，  
都已随风飘散；  
因为我们见到的永远是它们的愿望，  
就是时刻要把我们折磨；  
因此，带着这样一些炽烈的思绪，  
如今我们断定自己深陷新的奴役，  
而在它们之外再没有什么残酷。”

END.


	4. SSWB：Encore.

Encore.  
Summer Eden

艾吉奥放开抓着他衣领的双手，转而一手抱住他的脑袋，另一手抚上他的脸，以便更好地用力去吻他。

这个吻充斥着艾吉奥的焦躁，怒气和一丝不甘。他们黏在一起很久，热空气，酒精和失血让尼可罗几乎要昏过去。

经过漫长又难熬的一段时间，艾吉奥终于放开他，两人脸上都是血。他看到尼可罗剧烈地喘息着，一手捂住流血不止的鼻孔，当他头晕目眩地想要扶住什么的时候，艾吉奥伸出一只沾满血的手抓住了他。

但尼可罗很快放开了那只手，头也不回地朝着卫生间踉踉跄跄地走去。

艾吉奥望着尼可罗离去的背景，面无表情地抹了抹自己嘴唇上的血，然后靠在红色的保时捷上无力地干笑了几声。

等尼可罗回来时，艾吉奥不知何时已经把自己弄干净了，只有衬衫领口留下一些红色的血迹，明晃晃的看起来多少有些瘆人。

“上车。”艾吉奥面无表情地说，仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生一般。

“……我还是自己打车走吧。”

“上车。”他似乎有些不高兴地重复了一遍。

尼可罗叹了口气，只得坐到了副驾驶座上。

而艾吉奥则等看到尼可罗坐上去了之后才拉来这边的车门，仿佛怕他逃跑似的。

车子离开加油站，在空旷的泊油路上疾驰着，二人各怀沉重心事但均一言不发，车内的气氛十分冰冷。尼可罗偷偷观察艾吉奥的表情，但看不出他是否还在生气，艾吉奥似乎只是在专心开车。

当尼可罗瞥向窗外，他看到远处似乎有一片漆黑的雨云在逼近。

最终是艾吉奥先受不了窒息的安静，他打开了收音机，任由它咿咿呀呀地唱着，反正它也不会因为尴尬而闭嘴沉默。

天地间逐渐晦暗，暴雨忽至，视野变得十分模糊，艾吉奥只得放慢车速。

雨水砸落在车上的声音有些盖过了收音机，于是艾吉奥将音量调大，但尼可罗只觉得有些吵。

几十分钟前还十分刺眼的阳光和热空气都已经完全不复存在，仿佛在加油站发生的一切都是个遥远而模糊的梦一般。道路似乎许久没有变化，艾吉奥觉得在雨雾里的一切好像都很漫长。

就在这时，收音机里传来一阵熟悉的旋律，两人都愣了愣，艾吉奥的歌声随之响起，正是尼可罗自称最满意的那首。歌声的本人带着怒气立马关掉了收音机，于是一声音戛然而止。要是在以往，艾吉奥会很高兴电台选中播放AC的歌，但现在他根本无法直视那些歌，就像他无法直视尼可罗一样。

“骗子。”他心想，但他清楚的知道尼可罗从未欺骗过他。

尼可罗将艾吉奥的烦闷看在眼里，他想说些什么，但最终闭口不言。

艾吉奥心里突然出现一个念头，像乌云笼罩，挥之不去，但又迟迟不滴落雨水。

十几分钟后，仿佛应了他的念头一般，车子发出一阵奇怪的响声。艾吉奥连忙减速并靠边行驶，车速缓下来，然后最终彻底熄火。

“该死。”艾吉奥骂了一句。

“抛锚了？”尼可罗问。

“嗯。”他突然心生一股罪恶感。

“再发动试试？”尼可罗说这句话的时候艾吉奥已经在动手尝试，但试了很多次，车子都毫无反应。

尼可罗问：“是因为下雨吗？”

艾吉奥心想那总不能是因为我诅咒你赶不上航班吧？我这么厉害吗？

但他说：“也许吧……这车是我哥的旧车，他前年送给我的，我也没怎么开过……印象中好像听他说过下雨天会有点小问题，啊……该死的费德里科，这根本是大问题好吗？”艾吉奥一面念叨一面检查着汽车，最后解开安全带下车走进了雨中。

尼可罗见状也撑伞下车。在暴雨里，他只能勉强遮住自己和艾吉奥。但两人忙前忙后都没能修好车。

艾吉奥在雨中大喊：“打车送你吧！”

尼可罗望了望荒无人烟的四周，并不认为可以打得到车，他拿出手机看了看之后对艾吉奥说了句什么，但声音被雨声掩盖。

“什么！？”

尼可罗于是指指车门，示意他先回到车上。

两人上车时身上都湿嗒嗒地在滴水，尼可罗的伞看起来并不起太大作用。

“航班取消了。”尼可罗平淡地说。

艾吉奥愣了愣，既然车子坏了开不了，航班也取消了，一时间似乎他们也不必赶路了。但他随即陷入不知所措，因为被暴雨困在这个孤岛上，他不得不面对尼可罗。于是他趴在方向盘上，不愿去看他身旁的人。

他问：“那你打算怎么办？”

“只能重新订明天的航班了。”

车内又一次陷入安静。

“不如先想办法把你的车修好如何？”尼可罗提议。

“也好。”他趴着，百无聊赖地回答。但想了想又说：“时间也不早了……要不……先找个地方住下吧？”他话说完却有些后悔了。

尼可罗有些听出了他话里的陷阱，但他回答说：“好。”

艾吉奥悄无声息地深吸了一口气，坐起来打开电子地图查找附近的旅店，但却一无所获。

“我刚刚看到路边有个广告牌指示前面有个旅馆。”

“前面？但地图上什么都没有啊。”

“不如去看看好了，反正也没查到别的不是吗？”

“好吧，那我……”

“我去看吧。”尼可罗打断他，马上下了车，打伞没入雨雾中。

艾吉奥只好有些小小无聊地继续趴在方向盘上发呆。

过了一会儿，尼可罗回来告诉他前面确实有个旅馆，艾吉奥有些将信将疑，但也别无他法。由于距离并不远，于是二人商量着将车推到那里去。

他们再次下车，这次完全不用再考虑打伞之类的问题，只有一起暴露在风雨里艰难且无言地推着车子。两人都很庆幸能有机会同彼此待在一起时又不用考虑如何跟对方相处。

当两人终于到达那个老旧的汽车旅馆时，他们浑身上下都湿透了，腿上也沾满了泥水。年迈的店主惊讶地看着两个暴风雨天来访的客人，尤其看到艾吉奥衣领上的血迹时不由得心生怀疑。

老店主话很少，收了押金并将钥匙交给二人后就离开了前厅。两人拖着一身泥泞和雨水爬上老旧的楼梯，在二楼打开他们的房间。

尽管旅店又老又旧，但两人发现房间内十分干净整洁，该有的设施也都齐全，艾吉奥还注意到桌上放了一个古旧的收音机。

房间里只有一张木架床，不十分宽，但足够睡下两人。

艾吉奥却指着有些旧的褐色皮沙发说：“我睡沙发。”

“我睡沙发吧。”

“你睡床。”他态度有些强硬地冷着脸说。

尼可罗知道艾吉奥还没消气，虽然十分过意不去，但他也只好默默答应，不再多说。

在尼可罗整理行李时，艾吉奥就一声不吭地离开了房间，于是尼可罗便先行去冲澡。等他出来时艾吉奥依旧不见身影。他坐在窗前看着不愿停歇的暴雨发了会儿呆，起身带着脏衣服下楼了。

刚一出房间他就闻到了一阵香味，不由得感到有些肚子饿。尼可罗跟着香味来到厨房，看到老人正在搅拌一锅番茄浓汤。

“你的伙伴拜托我做晚饭。”老店主说。

“谢谢，请问这里只有您一个人吗？”

“是啊。”老人说着将各种香料放进锅里。“他在车库那边，洗衣机也在那里。”他提示到。

尼可罗再次道谢，朝着车库方向走去。

他从室内进到车库的时候，车库的大门是打开的，可以看到室外的漫天雨幕，而艾吉奥就背对着尼可罗坐在雨幕前，他的头发看起来还是湿润的，全身上下只穿了一条裤衩，一面吹口哨一面用吹风机吹着自己的衣服。

尼可罗先将自己的衣服丢进洗衣机里转着，对方似乎没有注意到他，要不然就是注意到了却假装没注意。

“艾吉奥？”

他回头，看到是尼可罗，又转过头去说：“他们这里没有烘干机。”

“你会感冒的。”

“我问他借了浴室，我已经冲过澡了。”

“我说，你会感冒的，你有没有听到我说的话？”尼可罗突然有点生气，他很少会生气，而艾吉奥也很少如此任性。只是到了旅馆之后，艾吉奥似乎就一直在凭着喜欢自己做事，就连冲个澡都要避让他。但尼可罗想起自己平日里的行事习惯，突然发现艾吉奥似乎是在报复他。于是他又不再那么气愤。

“你要不要穿我的衣服？”他问。他知道艾吉奥只是开车送他出来，自然没带任何行李或者换洗衣物。

对方手上的动作好像停顿了一下，然后回答说：“不必了，大概也不合身。”

“我在餐厅等你。”尼可罗不想理他，头也不回地离开了。

“你先吃。”艾吉奥自顾自地说着，也不管对方有没有听到，他望着雨呆滞了片刻，摇摇头继续努力吹干自己的衣服。

尼可罗自己一人吃完了晚饭，艾吉奥终究还是没过来，似乎就是坚定地不想同他一起。他留了一半食物，收洗完餐具之后便到前厅闲逛，打量着这栋老房屋。

他看得出这是由住房改造成的，却不明白屋主人为什么会建这么一处旅馆，因为这里偏僻荒凉，连地图上都没标注。今天好像也只有他们两个房客。

老店主路过前厅时看到尼可罗在看着前台上的书架，于是便告诉他三楼有他自己的书房，让他随意使用。

“谢谢您。”尼可罗说完就准备走。

“容我冒犯，你们是恋人吗？”老人突然问。

尼可罗转身笑笑说：“不，不是。”

老人点头微笑：“我这里没什么贵重物品，除了我的房间，其他地方你们想怎么闲逛都可以。”

他感谢老人的好意。但不明白老人为什么这么问他，也不懂他为什么又自己转移开话题。他朝着三楼的书房走去。

尽管老人声称自己没有什么贵重物品，但尼可罗依旧在书房找到了不少很有价值的书，当中还不乏一些稀有版本，他再次感慨主人的慷慨大方。

于是他在书房待了很久，不仅因为那些书的确吸引他，也因为他也不想尴尬地面对艾吉奥。

等他悄悄回到房间时，艾吉奥已经躺在沙发上睡着了。但他的睡姿几乎可以用“嚣张”来形容，毯子被踢到了一边，手脚也露着。

尼可罗凝视着他的睡脸，就像过往无数次凝视在沙发上睡着的他一样。他轻轻走过去替他盖好毯子，小声说了一句：“对不起……艾吉奥。”

艾吉奥嘟囔了几句，迷糊地睁开眼睛说：“为什么要说对不起？”

尼可罗没想到他就这么醒了，更没想到的是艾吉奥突然一把将他拉下去迅速地吻了他一下。在尼可罗反应过来之前，艾吉奥已经坐起来，他扶住因为被拉扯而没站稳的尼可罗，对方单膝跪在沙发上，两人开始热切地接吻。

这个吻不像白天那样暴躁，尼可罗感受到了艾吉奥十足的温柔。后者试探着将舌头伸进他的口腔，他没拒绝，于是艾吉奥讨好般地用舌头与他的唇舌开始来回纠缠，尼可罗不由得低下身子去配合，去回应。他承认，艾吉奥的吻技真的很好，他吻得很绵柔而且完全清楚怎样做能让尼可罗心跳得更快。

屋内十分寂静，只有簌簌的雨声充当着无人在意的背景音乐。两人亲昵了很久才分开。尼可罗突然有些后悔这一时冲动，不知道该做些什么或者说些什么才好。他们之间无疑已经摊牌，但又有何意义？

正当尼可罗有些不知所措时，艾吉奥却抱住他的身子，抬起头去吻他的脖颈。有些自暴自弃般地，尼可罗再次俯下身去配合他，双手绕过他的脑袋撑在沙发靠背上，任由对方细细吻着他露出来的颈部，他觉得自己有些起反应了。

艾吉奥不断将他拉往自己身边，于是他另一只腿也跪上沙发，膝盖就放在艾吉奥的胯间。随着两人越来越近，他触到了艾吉奥苏醒的下体。

尼可罗将双手搭上他的肩膀，轻轻喘息着低声说：“我们到床上去吧。”

“嗯。”艾吉奥应了他，随即放开了身上的人。

尼可罗起身坐到床边时艾吉奥突然笑了起来。

“你笑什么。”他一面脱自己的鞋一面问。

“没什么，只是觉得你意外地坦率。”

“我向来顺从自己的内心。”

“是吗？”艾吉奥赤脚走过来，低头看着他问：“那么你想在上面还是下面？”

“有区别吗？”

“当然有，你没做过吗？”

“要论同性的话，我是第一次。”

艾吉奥吸了口气：“呃……哇哦……”

“怎么了？”

“你可真坦率得太出乎我意料了。”

尼可罗笑笑说：“我当然清楚有什么区别，我的意思是随便怎样都可以，随你高兴。”

“那好吧，既然你第一次的话，辛苦活还是我来干吧。但问题是……这里有安全套吗？”艾吉奥后知后觉自己似乎点了一把难以熄灭的火，但不管怎样，这个肯定得考虑在内。

“我想没有。”

艾吉奥思索了一阵，打消了向老店主寻求帮助的念头。

“如果你在考虑我的感受的话那就不必了，反正只要你没什么奇怪的病就好了。”尼可罗突然说。

艾吉奥冷笑着竖了个中指说：“Fuck you。”

“请便。”尼可罗笑笑，并不在意。

他们最终还是在床边的柜子里找到了一个安全套。

艾吉奥爬上床时突然心中有些苦涩，他只是没想到他两居然还能毫无芥蒂地上床，明明一整天都几乎无话可说，明明尼可罗明天就要离开，明明他还在生气，明明他们的过去与未来都已经被两人自己亲手摧毁。似乎除了欲望，这一切都毫无意义。

他的脸上流露出苦笑，尼可罗看在眼里，于是凑上去去吻他。艾吉奥回过神来，细腻地回应他的吻。

“反正也只是一时兴起的做爱，我们之间……也只剩下这个了吧。”艾吉奥心想着，决定不再考虑，并开始爱抚床伴的身体。

隔着薄薄衣物若有若无的抚摸刺激着尼可罗的神经，他伸手去解开艾吉奥的衬衫，也一样抚摸对方的身体，他闭着眼睛同他接吻，用手指去感受艾吉奥身上的肌肉。

艾吉奥轻轻推着他说：“躺下。”尼可罗便顺势倒在床上。身上的人离开他的嘴唇，转而开始亲吻他的脸，亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨，艾吉奥一路向下，轻柔地亲吻着他颈间露出来的皮肤，同时双手抚摸着他的胸部。

一会儿艾吉奥突然说：“还有一个问题……”

“什么？”

“润滑剂。”艾吉奥说着将手放在他的胯间，仿佛在提示。

“唔……我可不认为那个个好主意，床会被弄的一团糟的……”尼可罗的眼神看起来有些迷离，但却用平稳的语调地说着。

“干……你想那么多干嘛，做完再清理不就好了吗？还是说你觉得用自己的液体来润滑很羞耻？”艾吉奥一面说一面脱下了尼可罗的裤子。

尼可罗没回答，反而暴露了他觉得很羞耻这件事。但他的确想不出更好的办法，于是默认了。

艾吉奥见他没反对，便放宽心去触碰他已经暴露在空气中的性器，他显然十分懂得怎样抚慰这个部位，尼可罗逐渐变得有些面红耳赤，艾吉奥不知道他是出于刺激还是出于害羞，反正他不信尼可罗会害羞。

但艾吉奥看到尼可罗闭上了眼睛且微微地皱着眉。

“不舒服吗？”艾吉奥有些担心地问。

“不……有些过于刺激了。”尼可罗勉强笑笑说。

尼可罗有些颤抖，突然抓紧了艾吉奥的手，这让艾吉奥一时间愣住。他最终喘息着在艾吉奥的手中射了出来，尽管艾吉奥接住了大部分液体，但依旧有几点白色的精液溅到了他的身上，此时他还没有脱掉自己的裤子，胯间的白色液体看起来有几分色情。

艾吉奥毫不犹豫地将那些液体抹到尼可罗的后穴上，尼可罗因为刚刚射过而有些瘫软的身体突然紧绷起来。

“放松点，那样你会比较舒服。”艾吉奥说着，又凑上去吻他的身体，试图以此使他放松下来。然后缓缓将食指塞进他的穴口，对方好像依旧十分紧张。

“慢慢会适应的……不行的话你随便聊点什么转移注意吧。”艾吉奥说，但他随即发觉他们似乎没什么好聊的。

“不如……把那个收音机打开吧，这个时间有个电台不错。”

“不。”艾吉奥马上回绝，然后置气般又塞进一根手指，尼可罗不由得哼出声，然后马上就猜到艾吉奥是出于白天那个偶然事件的心理阴影所以不想打开收音机，他有些好笑他的小孩子气。

“说点别的……”艾吉奥说，尽量温柔地按摩着尼可罗的内里。

“那你想听……唔……佛罗伦萨史吗？”他笑着说。

“尼可罗！”艾吉奥一阵头大。

艾吉奥皱了皱眉，尽管尼可罗如此说笑，但他感觉他依旧有些紧张，于是继续爱抚他的身体，他对他说：“放松，待会儿要塞进去的东西可不止这么粗……”

“我知道我知道……唔……啊……”尼可罗觉得自己浑身都在冒冷汗，因为艾吉奥再次塞进一根手指。对方低下头来吻他，这一招很有效地转移了他的注意力。

终于，艾吉奥觉得尼可罗已经放松下来了，大概是报复刚才的玩笑，他有些坏心眼地突然将手指抽出，又惹得尼可罗发出一阵轻声喘息。

艾吉奥起身，将安全套塞里尼可罗手里，凑近他耳边用带着笑意的声音说：“替我戴上如何？”

尼可罗无奈地说：“坏情趣。”但依旧挣扎起身撕开了包装，此间艾吉奥已经脱下自己的裤子。

艾吉奥将自己的性器凑上去说：“难道讲佛罗伦萨史就是好情趣吗？你确定跟你上床的人不会烦死吗？”

“那只是玩笑话，都替你戴了就闭嘴吧。”尼可罗说着握住他已经坚挺的阴茎，将套子一点点包裹上那个柱体。艾吉奥因为尼可罗的触碰而不由自主咽了咽口水，他已经忍耐了好一会儿了，做上面那一个的确要有足够的毅力和耐心。

尼可罗再度躺好，但他突然说：“等一下。”

艾吉奥只好停下动作，不知道他要干嘛。他看着尼可罗在自己身下翻了个身。

“好了。”尼可罗说。

“你……确定要这样？”

“嗯。”

“好吧…我确实更好用力一些……但你可能……得把你的屁股再抬高一些。”

尼可罗真的照做了，他很庆幸艾吉奥此刻看不到他脸红的样子，只是他不知道身后的人更是脸红得一塌糊涂。

艾吉奥抓住他的腰，将性器抵到对方穴口上，里面还残留这些许白色的液体，他试着一点点地进入。

尼可罗背对着他使他减轻了不少心理压力，这是以前从来没有的事，他向来喜欢温柔地面对着做爱的对象，一起享受这美事。但今夜暴风雨在窗外持续肆虐，他还看到闪电，听到远处有滚滚雷声，尼可罗在黑暗的房间里背对着他同他做爱，看起来并不能称之为“良宵”。

大概是因为他从前从来没有想过要和这个朝夕相处了快三年的好伙伴兼舍友做这种事情。在尼可罗说要离开之前，他也从未正视过他们之间的感情。他眼中最熟悉的尼可罗，是同他一起写歌，一起说笑，一起演奏的尼可罗，不是同他在床上的尼可罗。

背对着他不过是个借口，一个让两人都得以享受性爱而不必思考他们之间问题的借口，简单粗暴，但是很有效果。

只是艾吉奥的心中始终有些挥之不去的压抑，只要一想到尼可罗马上就要离开，他就会觉得窒息和不知所措。

“专心点……”身下的人一句话唤回了艾吉奥的思绪，他已经将性器全部插入尼可罗的身体，对方因此出了很多汗。于是他缓缓地开始抽动，尼可罗的喘息声逐渐清晰。

“你在床上……一定很受欢迎。”尼可罗突然说。

艾吉奥笑笑，一手抚摸上他的胸部，开始揉捏他的乳头。他听到尼可罗吸了一口气。他说：“你也不赖。”

“唔……因为你看起来……很有经验的样子。”尼可罗轻轻喘息着，有意收紧穴口。

“说的好像……你不是一样。”艾吉奥因为下体的刺激而有些气喘吁吁。

“呼……你跟多少人做过？”

“我的天，你确定现在要聊这个？”

“我只是好奇……”

“你能不能好奇点别的？”艾吉奥有些生气，但他没停下动作，只是不断探索着尼可罗的深处。

“哈啊……”

“趴着会不会有点累？”艾吉奥感觉对方在绷紧身体。

“唔……你对所有跟你上床的人都这么温柔吗？”

“……你有什么毛病！”艾吉奥这次真的十分生气，不管是身体的欲望还是对尼可罗的怒气他都已经忍耐许久，此刻突然爆发，他猛地深入，尼可罗发出一阵听起来并不舒适的呻吟。

“艾吉奥……”

“你就不能不说这些吗？”艾吉奥饱含怒意地说着，双手抓住他的腰部开始抽插起来，仿佛在告诉他“我并不如此温柔”。

“不……我只是……啊……嘶……”

“只是什么？跟你做你提别人很有趣吗？”艾吉奥似乎存心不让他说完话，他微微颤抖着，气愤地在尼可罗体内冲撞着。

“我只是……艾吉奥…呜……慢……一点……”尼可罗已经开始有些语无伦次。

艾吉奥望着尼可罗的背景，听着他痛苦的呻吟，内心亦感到十分绝望，他不知道尼可罗为什么要跟他上床。今天一切都是错误的，他们也是错误的。他怎么能够不去想他们之间种种而安心同他做爱？

他俯下身去啃咬尼可罗的脊背，对方痛得叫声出来。

交错而剧烈的感情涌上心头，随着那一阵抽插得来的刺激与快感，艾吉奥猛地射了出来，他俯在尼可罗身上，大口大口地喘着气。

“艾吉……奥……”身下的人一样喘息着，夹杂着呼唤他的名字。

窗外闪亮了一瞬，一个很近的雷猛然炸响，雨声此刻无比清晰，在艾吉奥耳朵里又无比嘈杂吵闹。

“满意了吗？”艾吉奥问，但内心在绞痛，一切都完了，他已经不想再去想，他累了，身体和心都累了。

“我只是……”

“只是什么？你觉得这是情趣吗？正常点好吗？”他怒吼，但试图让自己冷静一些。

“只是…有些嫉妒…”

头顶传来嘲讽的笑声。“嫉妒？有什么好嫉妒的？”

“嫉妒……可以毫无芥蒂同你上床，毫无芥蒂爱你的人……”

“哈……明明是你自己要背对着我……现在又说这些干嘛……搞的好像你自己没跟别人上过床一样。”艾吉奥内心一阵折磨，他不相信尼可罗竟然会这么想。

“你不一样……”

“有什么不一样？因为我是第一个跟你做的同性吗？”

“不……”

“那是什么？”

“你明白。”

我并不想明白，艾吉奥心想。他定在那里，内心倍感折磨，他伤害了尼可罗，他还是忍不住去生气，明明他也知道，尼可罗没做错任何事。“冷静…艾吉奥。”他对自己说

冰冷的沉默再次充斥在两人之间，尼可罗还趴在他身下，身子一起一伏，似乎还没缓过来。

“这些都不是理由……你为什么要有意惹怒我？”艾吉奥用苦楚的声音问。

尼可罗没想到这么快就被识破，他说：“因为……你在生气。”

“所以呢？”

“你需要发泄。”

艾吉奥苦笑着：“用你吗？”

“你不是就在生我的气吗？在加油站的时候，你不就……想揍我吗？”他的声音依旧平稳。

“是的，没错。”

艾吉奥撑起来缓缓地退出尼可罗的身体，他离开了他，尼可罗还趴在床上一动不动，他真的觉得自己被蹂躏得要死了一般。

但艾吉奥再次触碰他，将累得瘫软的尼可罗翻过身来，尼可罗这才惊讶地看到艾吉奥满脸都是泪水，冰凉的液体滴落在尼可罗赤裸的身上。

艾吉奥趴下来，在他耳边小声啜泣着说：“我恨你……我可真恨你……Machia……”

尼可罗平静地闭上眼睛，他双手环抱住艾吉奥说：“但我爱你。”

“但我恨你。”

“那不重要。”

“你明天就要走了。”

“那也不重要。”

“那对你来说什么才是重要的？”

“爱这件事情。”

“但你抛弃它，你离开我。”

“但依旧爱不是吗？喜欢上的就不会改变，我是这么写的……”

艾吉奥微微颤抖着，不说话。

尼可罗睁开眼睛，将他的脸从身边抬起，亲吻他的泪水，亲吻他的眼睛，亲吻他的嘴唇，于是他们再度热烈纠缠在一起，混着雨声和眼泪。

等他们分离时，艾吉奥的内心已经平静下来。他望着尼可罗的眼睛，那双眼睛还是一如既往地充斥着稳重与宁静。他知道他并非不辞而别，也知道他未曾欺骗他，相反，他一直以他的的方式对他完全坦白，只是他不知道，不明白。又或者说，尼可罗早就知道结局，所以一直如此坦然，但他也深陷，他也痛苦，他一直努力不去伤害艾吉奥，所以当艾吉奥回头的时候，才会如此气愤他的任意妄为，气愤他如此坦然地承受所有。

“对不起……”艾吉奥说。

“为了什么？”

“刚才弄疼你……很痛对吗？”艾吉奥蹙眉。

尼可罗微笑：“是很痛，但就当我欠你的吧。”

“你不欠我什么，是我在执着罢了。”

尼可罗没回答，只是去抚摸艾吉奥的脸，替他擦掉残留的眼泪。

“但我依旧恨你。”艾吉奥说。

“我说了那无所谓。你想怎么样呢？”

“我想操你。”

尼可罗笑出声，他知道艾吉奥已经不再生气了，于是主动凑上去触碰他的性器，他将那个套子扯下，随意地丢开。

“我们没有安全套了……”艾吉奥说。

“哈……去他妈的套子吧。”尼可罗去抚慰他的阴茎。

艾吉奥深吸了一口气说：“你今晚真的让我很意外。”

“什么？”他含混地说。

“你很少讲脏话。”

他笑笑，用手指挑逗着艾吉奥，但艾吉奥轻轻地抽出自己的性器。他将尼可罗按倒，开始激烈地同他接吻，同时用手按揉他的胸部，用手指揉捏他的乳尖。

二人的性欲很快再次被激发，艾吉奥推开尼可罗的双腿时问：“你现在毫无芥蒂？”

“我毫无芥蒂。”

于是艾吉奥将阴茎再次插进他的穴口，只是这次他们之间再也没有那层人造的薄膜隔离，他面对着他，切实地融入对方的身体。

“我警告你……你要是再说什么乱七八糟的东西，我敢保证你明天赶不上飞机。”

“难道你一开始不就是这么打算的吗？”尼可罗说破。

艾吉奥叹了口气，他们对彼此过于熟悉了。他说：“抱歉，我的确是这么想的，只是不是通过这种方式。”

尼可罗笑笑，将身体配合地凑上去。

“哈啊……艾吉奥。”

“嗯？痛吗？”

“不，我只是突然有点后悔。”尼可罗吻他的身体。

“什么？”艾吉奥凑过去舔舐他的乳尖，试图给予更多的刺激。

“唔……后悔让你选了上面。”

“该死的……你知道上面有多累吗？”

“所以说，下次让我对你温柔一次吧。”

“下次？”艾吉奥也只当他在说笑了。

艾吉奥缓慢而小心翼翼地抽插着，尼可罗觉得身体被胀满，也因此细致地体会到快感，而不是之前的疼痛。

艾吉奥想到什么似的突然问：“你订明天的机票了吗？”

“没。”他依旧微笑。

“……好吧。”艾吉奥轻轻啃咬着他的乳尖。“反正我也没修好我的车。”

“唔啊……你是……故意的。”

“你不也是？”

两人都笑了，不再斗嘴，专心致志地享受着已经无所介意的爱。

“抬好腿。”艾吉奥说着放开了抓住尼可罗双腿的双手，随后一手抚摸着他的脸然后亲吻他，另一只手则抓起尼可罗的手。他摩挲着那些细长的手指，他知道它们通常是和黑白琴键与纸墨打交道，他在心中感叹了许久键盘手的漂亮手掌，对方回握住他的手并十指相扣，一举一动中都是亲昵。

尼可罗感觉到艾吉奥在他体内寻找着什么，在艾吉奥碰到某个部位时，他十分配合地叫出声来，于是艾吉奥十分明了地开始进攻那一点。

艾吉奥又抽出一只手来开始抚慰尼可罗的性器，它早就因为刺激而再次挺立起来。

“唔……哈啊……嗯……”尼可罗毫不掩饰的声音越来越急促，声声传入艾吉奥的耳中，愣是搞得这个情场老手也面红耳赤，他配合尼可罗一同低声喘息。一时间各种声音充满了整个房间，除了两人的声音，还有交合处的水声，在这个雨夜显得格外色情。

尼可罗突然吻上艾吉奥，随后全部射到了艾吉奥的身上，艾吉奥这才意识到他是为了掩盖自己高潮的声音。尼可罗总在意外的地方放得开，又在意外的地方会害羞。

“呼……Machia……”艾吉奥的气息不断吹在他的身上。

“嗯……嗯啊……哈……”

“抱紧我……Machia……”

尼可罗紧紧抓住艾吉奥，因为快感而颤抖着。他包裹着艾吉奥的性器，觉得那在自己后穴里来回抽动的东西已经快成为他身体的一部分。

“Machia……”艾吉奥呼唤着他，再一次同他接吻，他深入他的体内，将自己的液体射进了他的深处。

他们一并躺在那里喘息着，过了许久，艾吉奥凑近他的耳朵说：“你的液体和我的全都混合在你身体里了。”

尼可罗缓了缓，淡淡地回答：“说下流话也不是好情趣。”

艾吉奥笑笑，他不知道尼可罗到底觉得什么才是好情趣，反正他看到尼可罗的耳根在泛红。

两人又躺着休息了很久才起来收拾一片狼藉的床铺。之后他们一起去冲澡，在浴室又十分冲动地做了一次，顺便满足了尼可罗在上面的提议。这次搞得艾吉奥腰酸背痛，浑身淤青，但尼可罗把一切归咎于浴室的瓷砖。

他们一起躺在床上，聆听着没完没了的雨水声，看着自己留在彼此身上情色的印记。

“你能留下来吗？”艾吉奥最终还是说出口。

“你知道，这不可能。你该不会觉得跟我做了一次我就会留下来吧？”

“不，我没那么想，但我要跟你去。”

“你知道这也不可能，你不可能丢下老狐和巴托。”

“但你就能丢下我们。”

“是啊。”

他们沉默了一阵。

尼可罗凑近艾吉奥问：“你还恨我吗？”

“恨。”

然后艾吉奥抱住他说：“但也爱。”

第二日依旧在下着小雨，他们很晚才起床，两个人都因为折腾了一夜而浑身上下感到无比酸痛。

因为艾吉奥的衣服被昨晚搞得不成样子，最后他还是穿了尼可罗的一身衣服，意外地发现十分合身。

他们一起借厨房了做午饭，艾吉奥煮了一些干酪水饺，虽然十分简单，但他们也没有什么好的食材。之后的一天，天气终于放晴，他们走了一个钟头的路到附近的镇子上买了一些食材和啤酒，艾吉奥终于可以得意地发挥他的厨艺。

老人大部分时间都呆在他自己的房间，既不问两个房客住到什么时候，也不管他们爱在这栋老房子里做什么。他们就如此住下，艾吉奥没去修他的车，尼可罗也没说有没有订机票。

后来他们惊喜地发现旅馆的后面有一片湖泊，老人好心将自己的渔具借给尼可罗，他很高兴地在晴天坐在水边安静地钓鱼，然后艾吉奥只穿着裤衩就跳进水里，溅了尼可罗一身水。

“艾吉奥你这个傻子！我的鱼被你吓跑了，今晚没有你的晚饭了！”

“说得好像饭都是你做的似的！”艾吉奥在凉爽的水里欢快地笑着。

“我至少搭了把手吧？”尼可罗没好气地说。

“你也就只搭了把手了。”艾吉奥笑着游远了。

尼可罗无语地坐下来，撕了只冰糕叼在嘴里，重新甩下鱼竿，在心中臭骂要把艾吉奥这个混蛋钓上来。

他们在书房里悠哉地聊天看书，在厨房一起做饭，艾吉奥拿来自己放在车上的尤克里里，坐在湖边跟尼可罗一起随便唱着歌，他们还写了那么几段。除开这些，他们就待在房间里随心所欲地做爱，有时候还会打开那个收音机充当背景音乐。他们有一次还偷偷在车库做了，尼可罗从来没觉得自己这么疯狂过。

艾吉奥在车库找到了几个烟花，征得老人允许后，他们在晴朗的夜晚坐在湖边点燃那些烟花。

最后一个烟花在尼可罗手中还没熄灭的时候，艾吉奥就吻上了他，没多会儿他就按倒了他。

“艾吉奥……这样很危险。”

“我在想要不要在这里做？”他笑吟吟地说。

“艾吉奥……你这个色胚……回去再说。”尼可罗将他扶起来，烟花渐渐燃尽。

后来他们叫来老店主，将两人这几天写的一首歌现场唱给了这位慷慨的主人作为礼物。

老人当然将两人之间的变化看在眼里，他没说什么，只是笑着说愿意教两人做点拿手菜。

艾吉奥惊讶地发现尼可罗如果喝醉了简直比他还疯，这也难怪他平日不怎么喝。那次尼可罗喝醉之后还在湖边就开始胡言乱语。艾吉奥把他拖回房间，尼可罗在门廊将他按倒，一语不发地开始扒艾吉奥的衣服。

“冷静点，Machia。”

“嗯……”

艾吉奥抱着他的脸说：“你喝醉了。”

“我知道。”

“你要在这里吗？”

“嗯………”

尼可罗一面吻着艾吉奥，一面去脱他的裤子，去揉捏他的性器。

“哈啊……Machia……”艾吉奥眯起眼睛，可怜自己又一次要被在坚硬的地板上蹂躏。

但他们都还没做到一半，尼可罗还没插进去之前就停了动作。艾吉奥疑惑地询问，又去推动他身上的人，却发现尼可罗已经趴在他身上睡着了。

“你妈的……马基雅维利……”艾吉奥臭骂，气喘吁吁地把尼可罗推开，又艰辛地将他抱到床上，最后含着没得到释放的欲望愤愤睡去。

至于第二天晚上艾吉奥又在床上虐待了一番尼可罗，那又是另一回事。

从他们到达这里过去了一周，尼可罗觉得时间仿佛停滞了一般。他们两人都很享受同彼此待在一起的时光，仿佛从原本的生活轨迹中逃离出来，偷得几日悠闲。

第八天的早晨，艾吉奥在尼可罗醒来之前就偷偷起了床。尼可罗最后又是在车库找到了消失大半早上的艾吉奥。

艾吉奥看起来心情很好，他满脸脏兮兮地，手里还握着工具，他笑着对他说：“我把我的车修好了。”

“艾吉奥……”尼可罗看着他，不知道要说什么，他知道会有这一天，但他没想到是艾吉奥先主动说。

“我明白。”艾吉奥回望他说，“这已经是我们所能做到的一切了，不是吗？”

尼可罗默然。

“我知道你从前没说破是因为你没期待过，但现在已经超出你的预期，也超过我的预期了，其实我很满足了。”艾吉奥挤出一个有些忧伤的微笑。

“谢谢你……艾吉奥。”

“这也是我想对你说的，谢谢你，我的Machia。”艾吉奥走上去去抱住尼可罗，他已经坦然。

他们最后珍重谢过店主人，开着红色的保时捷离开，要将剩下的路程走完。

艾吉奥在机场同尼可罗告别，他们已经在车上亲密地吻了快半个钟头，最终分别时只是送给他一个拥抱。

“如果可以，我会回来的。”

“没关系，怎样都好，去做你想做的吧，记得给我写词。”艾吉奥笑着说。

尼可罗点点头，放开了抱住他的双手，没回头地走进人群。

等尼可罗的身影消失在视线中之后，艾吉奥的眼泪还是落了下来，他本以为自己能放得下，但此刻他只觉得半个灵魂都被剥离出去，剩下另一半孤零零地活在身体里，永远也无法完整了。

他们无尽的夏日终究在此处谢幕。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很烂，但我依旧想有个地方放它，希望它能够存在，也想更多人看。最后谢谢张张那句“人不说话就会死”，也许即使是糟糕的表达也永比没有表达好。


End file.
